Treasure Quest
by LoveofVelma
Summary: Fred and Daphne continue their search to understand love while the gang goes in search of lost treasure. Sequel to "Fred's Quest" it is advisable to read that story first. Fraphne of course with a few hints at Shelma. Take note of the 'T' rating.
1. Chapter 1

Treasure Quest

Disclaimer: Scooby Doo and all related characters are owned by Hanna-Barbara, Warner Bros., and/or Cartoon Network. All other characters, names, places and incidents are the product of the author's imagination or are used fictitiously. Any resemblance to actual persons, events, locals is coincidental.

A/N: My thanks to Ally82 for her Beta work.

As this is a sequel to "Fred's Quest", and begins the morning after the end of that story, it would be advisable to read that story first.

This story is a fictional story based on the actual battle of Spotsylvania in the American Civil War. For those not familiar with the history of the Civil War, here is a short time line:

1861: January, Lincoln elected President without a single vote from Southern states. He was inaugurated in March.

1861: April, the attack on Fort Sumter began the "War Between the States".

1864: May, General U. S. Grant (Union) and Gen. R.E. Lee (Confederate) join in the Battle of the Wilderness on the 5th and 6th of that month.

1864: May, 8th through 21st , Battle of Spotsylvania, A two week battle that, although inconclusive, would be the beginning of the end for the Confederate forces and the war. It would be some of the fieriest fighting in the war with some 32,000 men from both sides losing their lives.

It is accepted that the war was a man's fight but many women joined in the battle as nurses or romantic spies. A few dressed as men to hide their sex and fought side by side their male counterparts. One such lady to work as a spy was Rose O'Neale Greenhow. A member of Washington society, she worked as a Confederate spy from 1861 until her death in 1864.

Due to the destruction of many records and reports from the period, I have taken liberties with some details.

The story begins on May 7th, 1864 with a certain Confederate Major.

Chapter One: Love is...Friendship Set on Fire

Part One

He had been ordered to take his regiment and get to Spotsylvania as soon as possible; he laughed at the thought of his 'regiment'. Originally twelve hundred, swollen at times to fifteen hundred, it now numbered just over one hundred. His orders were to begin digging trenches upon arrival at their destination. He had never failed to carry out an order before and with God as his witness, he would not allow this to be the first.

They had been on forced march throughout the night. "Step it up, men. Not far now." He called out, his clear bass voice ringing over the heads of the men. They were good men, battle tested but weary of battle and the hardships that went with any war. Some marched barefoot, others wore shoes taken from corpses of fallen comrades if they could find the right size. There had been plenty of bodies to choose from.

Five minutes to catch their collective breathes, then the work of excavation trenches would be the first order of business. The main body of the Confederate Army, under the command of General Lee, would be arriving by mid-day if not before. Winter still held the land in its grasp and May, eighteen-sixty-four was cold. The Major pulled his coat, with the single gold star, close to block the breeze drifting down his neck. Most of the men owned no coat or if they did it was threadbare.

The Major walked along, giving a word of encouragement where it was needed, a word of instruction if he found a trench not to his liking. The men were hungry, not eating anything but what they could scavenge over the last few days but they knew the importance of the coming battle. The Major also knew, had seen enough carnage to know this was a last ditch effort. They either stopped the Bluebellies now or Richmond would be next. He watched as the main body arrived, General Lee at the forefront. The Corporal arrived shortly afterwards.

"The General sends his compliments, Major. Would the Major join the General." The boy was a kid, barely sixteen if that. The backhand was swift, hard and left the kid sitting on his backside.

"Boy, you just trying to get both of us killed. If you're here, so are the Yank sharpshooters. Cap't Rawlins, you have command!"

"You comin', boy?" The Major walked off.

General Lee didn't rise from his seat on a tree stump when the Major arrived. The corporal rubbed his jaw and left when the General's hand waved him away. The General handed a small tin cup to the Major along with a packet. They lifted cups in a silent salute, sipping at the liquor.

"That, Major, is your second star. Field commission to Lieutenant-Colonel by my order." The General tipped his flask over both cups.

"Colonel, this conversation never happened. Verbal orders only. You are to pick six men, hot foot it to Richmond, follow the verbal orders you will receive there."

The Major raised his eyebrows. He had never in his star-studded career received such orders. The mere thought that they were 'verbal only' wasn't a good sign. The General looked around, satisfying himself that no one was within earshot.

"I've received word that our friends up North have sixty thousand dollars in gold. You are to retrieve it. And Colonel, take the boy you backhanded." He waved for the boy to join them.

"Come on, boy. You heard the General." The new Colonel turned to leave.

"My name is George." The boy stated defiantly but ducked and ran.

"Boy doesn't even know his name." The Colonel glanced at General Lee.

"He'll learn. _Corporal, _go with the Colonel." The general smiled at the retreating pair.

The Colonel didn't know if he'd been rescued from hell or was about to step into a hotter hell.

-Xxx

Part Two

Morning, Present Day, Mystery Inc. Headquarters.

"This French toast is delicious, Shaggy. What's your secret ingredient?" Daphne tapped a napkin on her lips and glanced at Fred, sitting beside her. He had tried to hid a grimace when she had walked behind him, running her fingers lovingly over his back.

She suspected her manicured nails had left scratches along his spine the night before. It was his own fault; was it her fault he had set every nerve ending on fire with desire? She'd have to offer some ointment, but that would mean he'd have to take his shirt off and could she be responsible for her reactions then?

"Tuna." Everyone gagged at Shaggy's response.

"What!" Three voices called as one.

"What did you say, Daph?" Shaggy wondered why everyone was pushing their plates away.

"Your secret ingredient...in the French toast?" Daphne repeated.

"Vanilla in the eggs. Sweetens the toast."

"But...tuna?" Velma had been so bright and cheery this morning. Daphne had to question if they had acted on Velma's wish for a kiss that warmed the cockles of her heart. Come to think of it Shaggy had been acting strange this morning too. A good cook, he seldom volunteered to cook breakfast.

"I just noticed, we're out of tuna, Vel. I was just adding it to the grocery list."

"Shaggy, that was a good pickup on the cup code. What have you found?" Fred ignored the easy give and take.

"The Mystery Machine has a bug, not sure if it's a location device or for listening or both. It's logical to assume that the table had a bug. No need to check it out now; it it was, it's been removed by now." Shaggy responded.

"What of my "collection" of cups?" Daphne asked.

"Nothing that I've found and I've been through each room of Headquarters."

"So, we know we have a wolf nipping at our heels," Fred observed, "we have two days, let's put them to good use. Velma, hit that computer of yours and see what you can find on our wolf..."

"I got a little already. Our wolf has no record past a few unpaid parking tickets."

"Shaggy, take the Mystery Machine and give the wolf a scenic tour of Coolsville's best restaurants."

"I think Scoob and I can handle that. Anyone want a dogie bag?"

"Freddie, before you say what we're going to be doing, I want to see you in my bathroom. Now." Daphne stood, "Velma, see if you can find a connection between our wolf and the Jones family. I don't think the fortune, if it exists, is all the story." Daphne walked down the hallway, she didn't look back to see if Fred was following.

"Take your shirt off, Fred." Daphne commanded when Fred stepped into the frilly bathroom. She couldn't stop the quick intake of air when Fred lifted his shirt. Long angry furrows ran along his back and ribcage on both sides of his spine. Taking a bottle of Hydrogen Peroxide, she started cleaning the lengthy lines. She tried to hold back the tears; dropping a used cotton ball into the trash can she asked, "Freddie, what are we going to do?"

"Well, since we will be getting married, it's time you met the family. We'll start with the family historian."

TBC


	2. Chapter 2

Treasure Quest

Chapter Two: Love is...A Chocolate Chip Cookie

Daphne drove; she might trust Fred with the Mystery Machine but not her 'Baby', a two year old Thunderbird with all the bells and whistles available. With all the colors available, only a fire engine red would do. The weather had turned warm and inviting; at her insistence Fred and Shaggy had been recruited to remove the hard top, changing the auto into a convertible.

Fred found a reasonably comfortable position, leaning back to observe the lovely driver. The fact that he loved her was not to be doubted but _why_ was challenging. He let his mind drift to the night before.

_Flashback_

_He hadn't been kidding when he had told her father that she was his Queen. He slipped between the sheets and into another world. They had the rest of the night and between soft kisses, exploring touches, gentle caresses, she transformed from Queen to passionate vixen. _

"_Do you know the difference between a good lover and a great lover?" She whispered, he knew this was no idle question. He raised his eyebrows in requesting her answer._

"_A good lover knows what buttons to push, a great lover knows when to push the right buttons."_

"_Of course, Daph," he had responded, "there is the bad lover, he doesn't know what a button is."_

_They had laughed as they began to make love in earnest. Slowly at first, growing in passion as the night wore on until she had reached the point of no return, crying out his name. Only then had he allowed himself to join in her pleasure. _

_The pain had come suddenly, her nails biting into his back. They had been so caught up in their joint __consummation; the painful sensation had been pushed to the back of his mind._

_The next morning, in the bathroom, he had gritted his teeth as she swabbed the blood from the scratches; cotton ball after ball had been discarded into the trash until it was half full. She had been as gentle as possible in her ministrations but his back burned as if a match flame was contacting his skin._

_After the burning came the soothing coolness of the white ointment. He looked in the mirror in front of him, catching her reflection. She was quietly sobbing, trembling as she applied the cream. She must have become aware of his gaze for she too looked in the mirror, catching and holding his eyes._

"_Oh, Freddie!" He turned to take her in his arms, "I...I don't want to hurt you like that...ever again."_

"_It's only a few scratches, lover's battle wounds; nothing to worry about." He lifted her chin with a finger, kissing her tears away. "maybe in the future you should wear gloves."_

"_yes, thick mink gloves. I love you so much, Freddie." Their lips met in a soft kiss but it would be some time before she finished applying the ointment._

_End flashback_

She was speaking but he had missed what she said. "What was that Daph? I must have been daydreaming." 'yeah, daydreaming about a dream girl.' he thought but didn't utter.

"I said, isn't the scenery gorgeous this morning?"

"It sure is." He managed to say. 'Let's see, beautiful hair, pert nose, kissable full lips, firm breasts that could make a blind man drool, and legs that went on forever. Yep, absolutely gorgeous.' He thought.

"Will you stop looking at my legs and pay attention?"

As a connoisseur of cars there was one thing he didn't like about her 'Baby', bucket seats instead of bench. The bucket seat wrapped your seat in soft comfort, inviting you to relax and enjoy the trip. The bench seat allowed you to sit close, to touch, to caress. Her sly smile indicated she was savoring him being engrossed in the fact her skirt, whither accidental or intentional, had raised above mid-thigh.

"I need directions to wherever we're going." He would love to give her certain directions but this was business. He tore his eyes away from her attractive legs encased in her favorite pink tights.

"I think you've met Grandpa and Grandma Jones. Grandpa Jones is the local family historian I mentioned. If there is anything to know about this mystery, he'll know. And Grandma makes chocolate chip cookies that melt in your mouth. Take the second right, their house is on the corner lot."

Daphne let the Thunderbird coast to a stop and turned off the engine. She could have gotten out but love demands certain duties and responsibilities; queens may drive cars but they emphatically do not open doors. Her eyes followed as he rounded the front of the vehicle and opened the door for her. She took the offered hand, swinging her legs out, careful to allow a brief but tantalizing view before standing.

"I'm such a tease aren't I?" Her smile turned to coquettish laughter.

"You are a true minx." He let his hand slide from her mid back, lightly caressing then pinching her bottom.

"Ouch! Is that any way to treat your queen?" Her lilting laughter removed any intended sting in her words. "We haven't told your parents or mine about the engagement. I wonder what daddy will say?"

"My guess is he'll be the first man on the moon without a rocket. We can tell them tomorrow, but business first."

The man who answered their knock was tall, white haired with a bright smile when he recognized his visitors. "Well, if it isn't Fred and who is this delightful creature?"

"Who is it, Dad?" A little old lady poked her white haired head out from the kitchen area. "Why, Fred! So good to see you." She came into the living room, giving Fred a hug then they both waited for introductions.

"I think you've met Miss Daphne Blake. We just became engaged this past Saturday."

"I do believe we have met, but not as Fred's intended. Welcome to the family, Daphne. Come in and have a seat. I was just making some chocolate chip cookies for my bridge group tonight." Grandma Jones gave Daphne a warm hug and ushered them into their home.

"Could I help?" Daphne offered. "I'd like to get your recipe and you could tell me some deep, dark secrets about Fred."

"I don't know about deep, dark secrets but I'm sure the men would like for us to leave them to talk. And we can get to know each other better."

"Those cookies are ready to come out of the oven. While they're cooling we can get the next batch ready." The kitchen was warm and cozy. Daphne removed the cookies, their sweet smell filling the small room.

As the two spooned drops of cookie dough onto the next sheet to be baked, Grandma Jones indicated a cupboard, "get four saucers down would you, Daphne? We'll give the men a snack then I'll show you a secret to a good marriage. Have you two set a date yet?"

"Not yet," Daphne used the spatula to lift cookies onto saucers while the older woman poured cold milk into glasses. "He only proposed on Saturday."

The men served, Grandma Jones led Daphne through the kitchen to the back yard, "We have a few minutes while the cookies bake, shall we sit down?"

Being a corner lot, the back yard was larger than most; flower beds outlined a center of well tended grass. They sat on a wooden swing.

"Daphne, do you mind if I speak frankly?"

"Not at all, please do," Daphne replied.

"Marriage is like a chocolate chip cookie fresh from the oven. No two cookies are the same, there are similarities of course. A marriage, like the cookie, starts out hot and gooey. Emotions run rampant and you think everything is as you dreamed it would be. But it cools quickly and unless you work hard, the marriage will crumble like a dried out cookie.

"Before that happens, you need something like this," she patted the swing seat, "some place where you can talk out the difficulties. Dad and I still like to come out here and just talk about anything and everything."

-Xxx

Later, Mystery Inc. Headquarters

After dinner, Daphne stuck her head into Fred's bedroom. The sounds of running water was unmistakable. Fred had never been able to carry a tune in a bushel basket, but his voice could be heard over the shower. Smiling, she crossed the hall to her room.

They had made love first on Saturday night when he gave her the ring resting on her finger now. It had been every thing she had thought it would be. They had made love again on Sunday night when she had lost control and scratched his back with her nails. It had scared her that she was capable of such fervor yet just thinking of their lovemaking made her feel warm.

They hadn't talked about moving in together or which bedroom would become 'theirs'. She selected a filmy nightgown, not that she expected to wear it for long, and certain other items suitable for the first move.

'You know what you want. What are you waiting for?' The thought entered her mind and couldn't be denied. Picking up the selected shampoo, deodorant and various creams, she crossed the hall into Fred's bedroom. She made a quick second trip for several of her favorite scented candles, lighting and setting them around the room at advantageous points.

After a quick scan of the room she lifted her dress over her head; the tights soon joining the dress. She started toward the sounds of 'singing' but turned back to lower the covers on the bed. Satisfied and another scan of the room, underclothes joined the pile and she opened the door to the bathroom.

Steam rose above the shower door. Fred hadn't noticed the bathroom door opening but didn't miss the shower being opened. "Wha...Daph! What are you doing here?"

"Turn around, I need to check your back. I'm like a chocolate chip cookie!"

TBC


	3. Chapter 3

Treasure Quest

Chapter Three: Love is...Total Submission

Tuesday morning, Mystery Inc. Headquarters, Fred's bedroom

Daphne Blake had never been one to come awake all at once, preferring instead to sleep in as long as possible before facing another day. Today was no different; she lay in bed relaxing in the comfort and warmth of the bed. The room had a slightly purple haze to it caused by the vaporous nighty she had thrown over the table lamp as a night light. She turned over, snuggling deeper into his arms. She had always believed Fred would be a good lover but never had she imagined he could be so demanding yet so gentle. Her mind turned back the clock to last nights activity.

_Flashback_

"_Wha...Daph! What are you doing here?" It wasn't embarrassment that made him try to hide himself. __Once he realized who stood in front of him his muscles visibly relaxed. All but one, which began to expand, making its presence known._

"_Turn around, I need to check your back. I'm like a chocolate chip cookie!" It was difficult not to look down but she knew that if she did she would be lost. "Washcloth and soap, please."_

_He handed over the requested items and slowly turned to face the tiled wall, lifting his arms to lean into the wall. Her fingers traced the abrasions; his skin rippling as a horse shakes off an unwanted fly. __Tears welled up, threatening to spill over as she realized the loss of control needed to do this to someone she loved. Adding soap to the washcloth she built up a good amount of bubbles and begun to cleanse his back._

"_Your back is healing nicely...but I think we should abstain from any extraneous activity for a few days."_

_He turned, drawing her into an not unwanted embrace. It was his question that surprised her. "What is your fantasy?"_

_This made her stop and think, what was the fantasy that had not been met so far. The only sound was the shower cascading over their bare bodies._

"_Freddie, ever since I was a little girl I've had everything I ever wanted. Well, there was that pony I wanted for Christmas that year. You were the only fantasy I never had until Saturday. You seduced me and all my fantasies came true."_

"_Seduced...I seduced you?"_

"_What else would you call it? A delicious dinner, a shared sleeping bag, all under a meteor shower. All topped off by a beautiful ring that I adore. Even in the middle of the seduction I held back, I couldn't let myself go completely. Only when I scratched your back had I fully lost control. That scared me. But it was so exhilarating at the same time. _

"_You called me you queen, if it pleases you, my King, I have a request."_

"_What is your request, my Queen?"_

"_If you find favor with me, your Queen, I want to be treated like a queen, dominated by her King so completely she loses control. I want to submit to you, utterly." _

"_Does my Queen realize what exactly she is asking for?"_

"_I do have one stipulation, Your Highness."_

"_And that stipulation is,Your Majesty?"_

"_This request doesn't give you the right to bring out the blindfolds, handcuffs or anything 'kinky'. I'm just not that kind of girl."_

"_Understood. Any other stipulations, Your Majesty?"_

"_Not a stipulation, but as you've asked me to be the teacher in your quest for understanding of love, remember, my king, submission is a two - way street."_

"_Noted, when did you want this...submission...to happen?"_

"_Now, tonight, if it pleases my King."_

"_It does and I may have a solution to both of your requests. Do you have shampoo?"_

"_I do, with your permission I shall retrieve it."_

"_Do so quickly. I may change my mind."_

"_I doubt that, my King." she said, pointing at his stiff royal member. She stepped from the shower, returning seconds later with shampoo, placing it in his hands._

"_Your submission shall begin with shampooing your hair. Lean back." She did as requested, letting the water soak into her thick mane. His fingers applied the shampoo, working the suds deep into her scalp._

"_Rinse," he stated when he was satisfied. "Then turn around."_

_His attention to her back, starting with her neck, was more massage but it felt wonderful, creating a layer of goose bumps where his fingers touched bare skin, building the intense fire burning at her overheated core. Not all the moisture was not from the shower._

"_My King, what is your fantasy?" _

"_You'll laugh." _

"_Promise, I wont laugh."_

"_Turn around, rinse." He obviously was using that tactic to give him time to think. She complied, waiting for his answer._

"_I'd love to watch you shave your legs. I know girls do that."_

"_Perhaps the King would like to inspect my legs to see when this could occur?"_

_End Flashback_

She opened her eyes, reaching for him. He had indeed inspected her legs. Closely. And after the shower he had allowed her one towel to dry her hair. He had laid her on the bed, and beginning with her face, had kissed and licked the water drops away, by the time he'd traveled to the core of her heat, he had her in a state of arousal never felt before. She opened herself to him, submitting to herself to him completely.

Fred was gone! She looked around the bedroom, pulling the covers to her neck, hiding the fact that she wore only the Devil's nightgown as Fred called her lack of attire. It was no time to push the panic button but a low level of apprehension was evident.

The object of her affection pushed the door open and Fred entered carrying a tray loaded with plates of scrambled eggs, toast, butter, jam, and coffee with a small pitcher for milk. And a single red rose in a small vase. Daphne gave him an 'A' for effort, 'A' for remembering she took her coffee with a little milk but no sugar, 'A' for the rose and _above all_ an 'A' for being so handsome.

"To what do I owe this breakfast in bed?"

"Good, you're awake." He sat the tray across her lap, sitting on the edge of the bed.

"What? No good morning kiss? What is a Queen to do? I feel so neglected." She peeked seductively through the steam rising up over her cup.

He rose, leaned over her to plant a kiss on her lips. She captured one hand guiding it under the covers, over the hardening pebbles, "Give you any ideas?"

"A couple Your Majesty, but we have a long day today. Eat up, you'll need your nourishment."

"And what are we doing today?" She gave up trying to tempt him and tried some of the breakfast. It was surprisingly good.

"I'm sorry I wasn't here when you woke up, I had a few phone calls to make. We have to tell our parents about the engagement; we're meeting my parents this morning, your parents this afternoon."

"We don't have to tell them...that I've been sleeping in your bed, do we?"

"You aren't Goldilocks and I haven't noticed you doing that much sleeping. That ring you wear is my promise to protect my queen. That includes her reputation. I wont be volunteering any information and if they do ask any questions in that area, I'll lie through my teeth."

"In that case, I better take a shower; without your help, thank you. And hope they don't ask too many questions."

TBC


	4. Chapter 4

Treasure Quest

Chapter Four: Love is...Family

Part One: Tuesday morning, Mystery Inc. Headquarters

Daphne had showered quickly, taking some extra time to apply what little make up she used on a daily basis. It wasn't every day a girl met her prospective in-laws despite the fact she had known them practically since childhood. She had chosen her attire to fit the occasion; a plum colored skirt matched with a lighter purple-flowered blouse.

Slipping the sheer stockings up her legs, she thought about Fred's statement about watching her shave her legs. That might be nice but definitely she wouldn't be letting him do the actual shaving; no need to look like a self sacrifice. The filmy hose in place of the usual tights gave her the sexy yet tasteful look she desired. A light matching jacket and small pearl ear rings completed the outfit.

Bouncing into the kitchen area she found the gang gathered around Velma who was busy pecking away at her computer. She gave Fred a quick kiss on the cheek then turned her attention to Velma.

"Mr. Bourbon may be clean but his family was busy during the Prohibition era. It was suspected but never proved. They had a select clientele who paid big bucks and knew how to keep their mouths closed.

"I can't find any solid connection between the two families. Fred, you had ancestor's in the Civil war, right?"

"Oral tradition has it that we had members on both sides. A lot of families found themselves fighting each other." Fred had returned the kiss, "Anything else?"

"Nothing on the missing gold, but if it was a secret assignment which would be logical, there might be nothing to find other than circumstantial evidence.

"You guys making the big announcement today?"

"Yeah, Fred's parents this morning, mine this afternoon. You guys are okay with Fred and I aren't you?"

"Sure, Shaggy and I were just wondering what took you so long."

"Fred, do we have to be at your parents at a certain time?"

"No, I only mentioned we'd drop by. I think they know what it's about, but I didn't mention anything."

"Good. That gives us some extra time." Daphne hugged Velma, whispering something in her ear then embraced Shaggy before taking Fred's hand. "Then let's go flying."

Daphne worked her way through the traffic efficiently before entering the main freeway that hugged the coast. She picked up speed, staying just under the posted speed limit. Conversation was imposable so Fred tried to relax; Daph obviously had a destination in mind.

"Daph, you fly by here often?"

She pulled into a Vista Point turnout and turned off the engine. "I wanted to talk to you, Freddie, about what you said last night." The peaceful sound of crashing waves could be heard below, the panorama of ocean spread to the horizon broken by passing ships and closer a few surfers.

"You said that you'd lie to protect my reputation...I don't want you to lie. I don't want our relationship or marriage to start off founded on a lie. I don't expect anyone to ask embarrassing questions but in case they do, I want us to tell the truth."

"Okay, Daph, good point. There is one thing I'm curious about. What did you say to Velma? I caught the look she gave you."

She laughed, taking his hand in hers, "I only mentioned that if she was really interested in Shaggy, it was time to take a break from the books and computer. We'll know more after our meeting with Bourbon tomorrow and that it was time to apply some Velma charm. I also just mentioned that a movie tonight would be perfect."

"You're impossible!"

"Only until the right man came along. And if they do go to a movie, that will give us the time to fulfill your fantasy."

"You are a devious flirt."

"Better believe it! Now, shall we go see your parents?"

-Xxx

"Don't stand on tradition, you can go in first," Daphne smiled coyly. They had made good time.

There was no need to knock as the door was opened as if someone had been waiting. They were welcomed into the home and offered seats. The residence was small but comfortable and inviting; the kind of home where you felt like kicking off your shoes and putting up your feet on a coffee table. Daphne resisted both impulses, selecting a cozy looking chair instead.

Fred nervously accepted ice tea for both of them when it was offered. He nearly spilled his drink when he told his parents about the coming marriage. The couple were thumped on the back, congratulated, hugged, and asked questions about dates, bridal colors and dozens of other queries.

"We haven't set a date as yet.", "Purple and white, probably." Were offered between sips of tea.

"That went well, don't you think?" Fred asked after they escaped an hour later. He opened the door to the T-bird.

"Yes, I love your parents. Shall we have lunch before facing my parents, sweetheart?" She swiveled her legs under the steering wheel.

"Good idea. A long, long lunch." He wavered, delighting in the tantalizing view of long, shapely legs.

"Get that gleam out of your eyes, Freddie." But the lengthy kiss was full of passion and promises.

-Xxx

The sound of bells could be heard in the recesses of Blake Mansion. "Don't worry, Freddie, I'll go in first this time."

The massive door swung open, revealing a middle aged man as tall as Fred. "Miss Daphne! The Master said to expect you. Your parents are in the drawing room, Miss."

"Thank you, Jeeves." Several 'Jeeves' had served as butler for the Blake family for years regardless of their real names.

Daphne waved her hand in front of the man, "We just want to share the good news."

"Congratulations, Miss Daphne. And to you, Sir." Jeeves stated after admiring the ring decorating her finger.

It can be honestly reported that Mr. Blake didn't make it to the moon, rocket assisted or not, but he did reach the ceiling and proceeded to spread out. He was not a happy Daddy and continued to let everyone know it. It took several minutes before Mr. Blake could speak without coughing.

"I thought you said we would talk more on this matter, Mr. Jones. And here you go behind my back and talk my daughter into this...situation!"

"Daddy, Fred didn't 'talk' me into anything!" Daphne had a fire in her eyes that made Fred squirm in his chair. He hoped nothing would burst into flames. "I hoped you and Mother would be happy for us! I guess that was too much to ask!"

"He's just like all the others! Only interested in the money you will inherit!"

"So that's what's behind this...show. Very well, may I have a pen and paper?" Daphne took the offered paper and gold colored pen. She wrote quickly, folding the paper in half. She settled back in the soft chair.

"Daddy, It seems you have a choice here. First, you could be happy for us; I've looked forward to walking down the aisle on your arm. You could be part of your grandchildren's lives and spoil them rotten..."

"And the other option..." Mr. Blake interrupted.

"This," Daphne lifted the piece of paper, "Is my refusal of all monies, now in my possession or in the future with one exception. My trust fund was set up for when I married; it will be used as a college fund for any children resulting from this marriage.

"You can take your money and stuff it. I hope you and your money will be happy together!"

"And Mr. Jones, are you going to sit there and let her do this?"

"Sir, it's her money to do with as she wishes. I love Daphne for who she is, not how rich she is."

"George Blake!" Elizabeth Blake broke into the tirade between her husband and daughter. "Stop acting like a Jackass! Daphne, I'm so happy you and Fred are getting married. Finally. Have you two set a date yet?"

"No, Mother. We haven't had time to discuss it. I'd marry Fred this afternoon if we could find a Justice of the Peace."

"Judge Cotton is a friend of mine. George, get your coat, we have a wedding to go to. May I see that paper?"

Daphne held out the paper rather reluctantly. Her mother took it, unfolded it and looked at her daughter.

"I don't think this will be necessary." Smiling, she tore the paper into strips.

-Xxx

Later that evening, Mystery Inc. Headquarters

"Listen to this Freddie, it's a note from Velma." It had taken an act of congress to convince her parents that no marriage would be preformed this afternoon.

"_Hey, guys, talked Shaggy into a movie. Don't wait up, we might have a late dinner."_

"Good idea, Velma. Freddie, go take a shower and shave. Meet me in my bathroom."

After showering and shaving, he found her relaxing in the tub, bubbles covered her to the neck. He was welcomed with a wet kiss. "Hmm, smooth. I approve."

That was followed by another, longer kiss.

"Let me get rid of these bubbles, then we can get to shaving my legs." She slid the door closed and turned on the shower. Fred thought of how lucky those bubbles were, caressing her bare skin, floating down over her beautiful body. He dropped the thought when she pushed the door open.

"I use a moisturizing gel instead of soap or a shaving cream like you." She spread the gel over the lower part of one leg. Taking the razor she started at the ankle, moving upward. By the third stroke the fact that he was enjoying the show was becoming evident. She tried to divert her eyes, trying to stay focused on shaving her leg, but it was becoming harder.

Changing legs, it was hard not to see just how much he was relishing the display. She had known he would become excited; what she hadn't planned on was how the demonstration would effect her. She could feel the warmth igniting, moistening her reddish curls, spreading out from her center.

"Finished, now to rinse then you can put lotion on my legs." Daphne turned on the shower. A few minutes later, she took a towel, handing it to Fred. "Dry me, sweetheart, but leave my legs damp."

"I found this when I took my jacket off." They lay on her bed, snuggling. She opened the note and began to read. "Freddie, listen to this."

"_D..._

_we love you so much and wish you and Fred all the happiness in the world. _

_I feel it is time for you, my wonderful daughter, to know a secret I've kept from your father for twenty-five years._

_As soon as possible, please go to see our lawyer, Mr. Jamison."_

"It's signed by Mother, I wonder what it's about?"

"Looks like we have two mysteries to solve, Daph."

"It's too late to do anything about this," Daphne refolded the note, placing it on the nightstand and turning off the light.

"Daph, about that paper..."

"Oh, Freddie, I need to ask your forgiveness. I told you not to lie yet I lied, sort of. The page was blank, that's why mother tore it up."

The room was lighted only by flickering candlelight when she stretched seductively, "Love takes priority and you still have to put lotion on my legs. Start with my toes, please."

TBC


	5. Chapter 5

Treasure Quest

Chapter Five: Love is...Abounding

Wednesday morning, Mystery Inc. Headquarters, Daphne's bedroom

Daphne woke to soft music coming from the radio setting on the end table. It was going to be a long day. She worked carefully to extract herself from Fred's arm lying possessively across her torso and headed for a hot shower. Stepping under the hot water, she let the hot water flow over her body, adding her favorite body wash. Letting Fred watch her shave her legs the night before had been so provocative, stimulating their desire to new heights.

_With no one else in the house and no need to worry about disturbing Velma or Shaggy, the experience had led to a lengthy and noisy lovemaking session; each pushing the other to the brink of ecstasy then letting the fires of desire burn low only to begin again. It became a game to see how close they could come to rapture without reaching the point of release._

_He had indeed started with her toes, working the lotion into each toe with a loving touch, working slowly upward as if trying to memorize every inch. First a kiss, then lotion, a kiss, lotion moving upward to quivering thighs waiting for his kiss, his touch._

"_How far should I go?" His voice was filled with need, desire._

"_As far as you want, sweetheart," had been her simple guttural answer._

_Whatever she expected was not what she got. He skipped the sensitive skin hidden behind strawberry blond curls, moving to kiss her abdomen; reaching her breasts, kissing, teasing each to puffy, wrinkled hardness._

_And then his touch, his kiss, was gone. She rose up, resting on elbows, watching him warming lotion in his hands. He smiled and began the kiss, lotion routine on her inner thighs, the crease between leg and __damp curls. He had made love to her then, completely, their bodies moving in perfect rhythm._

"_I can't wait..." He had finally cried out._

_She knotted her fists into the covers to save scratching his back once again. Their mutual release seemed to go on and on; seconds felt like minutes, minutes like hours, neither wanting the feelings of elation to end, finally collapsing together._

-Xxx

She stepped from the shower, wrapping a towel around her head, a second to dry her body.

"You're awake," She came to a stop, seeing Fred looking at her. She went over to the bed, leaning over to kiss his lips. She was wet and warm from the shower and was willingly pulled under the lifted bed covers, into his embrace.

"Oh, Freddie, you've opened the door to indescribable pleasure and I can't seem to get enough. As much as I'd like to stay and ride the pony again, I do have to meet Mr. Jamison and you, Shaggy and Velma must meet with Mr. Bourbon. I'll catch up with you guys as soon as possible."

Despite the protest she opened her mouth at his tongue making a cursory pass over her lips. He had taken time to brush his teeth before returning to bed as the taste of mint danced over her tongue, igniting flames. His mouth moved lower over neck, shoulders evoking a low moan.

"I must get ready, Freddie." Loath to leave the bed and his lips on her breasts, she was able to push him away gently, breaking the spell, quieting the rising passion.

"You really shouldn't light fires you haven't the time to quench." She dropped both towels and started to blow dry her hair. "You've become quite the voyeur haven't you?"

-Xxx

Jamison and Jamison was a big office in a business section of the city. A red brick facade that reached half way up the office distinguished it from the other offices. Daphne walked up the sidewalk between well maintained flower beds; noting no rose bushes or thorns to catch expensive clothing.

Fred had watched her dress, drooling as she pulled on matching panties and bra. He nearly came unglued when she placed her foot on the bed, pulling on her flesh toned nylons, attaching them to the garter belt. before stepping into her dark colored skirt. He had tried to lure her back to bed, to no avail.

"May I help you?" The secretary asked when she opened the door.

"My name is Daphne Blake, I don't have an appointment but I was hoping to see Mr. Jamison. It'll only take a few minutes."

"Mr. Jamison is expecting you, we were hoping you would be early." The secretary depressed a button on the intercom, "Mabel, Ms. Blake is here to see Mr. Jamison."

"Fine, I'll be right out."

"Ms. Blake? Mr. Jamison will see you now. Would you like coffee?"

"Coffee would be super if it's not too much trouble."

"No trouble, Ms. Blake. This way please."

The hallway was in stark contrast to the well appointed outer office. Daphne was led past several closed doors to a back office. Mabel opened the door, "Ms. Blake, Mr. Jamison. I'll bring your coffee."

Daphne looked at the man rising from behind the desk; handsome, well dressed, dark hair and familiar.

"Jamie?" She was astonished to recognize this old schoolmate.

"Well! Daphne Blake! Dad said to expect Ms. Blake. I'm sorry, I was expecting your mother. She called my dad last night."

"I get that a lot, actually. So you became a lawyer after high school." Several years ahead of her at Coolsville High, 'Jamie' had been one of the guys her parents had tried to get her interested in. They had dated a few times; he had been one of the better choices, but the chemistry just hadn't clicked between them. It had been a friendly separation and they had lost contact.

"I was expecting your father. Mother only said to come see Mr. Jamison." Daphne tried to explain.

"Seems we both jumped to incorrect conclusions. If I remember, you were interested in a blond guy, how did that turn out?"

"Excellent." She waved the ring that adorned her finger.

"Congratulations to you both. Now, to business. I'm sure you are anxious to solve this mysterious affair."

"Do you know what it's all about?" Mabel came in with the coffee and left.

"None, other than what dad, he's in court today, told me, which wasn't much. Excuse me a moment, I'll be right back. Enjoy your coffee; it's my personal blend."

The coffee was rich, flavorful and delicious. Daphne sipped coffee from the expensive cup, thinking of the note her mother had slipped into her jacket, probably as they were leaving. It wasn't like her mother to go behind her father's back for anything. She had always been a mousy type, submitting to her father. They had a 'working' relationship; he handled the business, her mother the home and servants.

Mr. Jamison returned, setting an oblong box and envelope in front of her. "Sorry, I can't help you with what is inside that box or envelope. We do have a small conference room that isn't being used if you would like some privacy while opening your 'inheritance'."

"Thank you, Jamie. This coffee is delicious."

"I'll have Mabel bring you another cup. This way."

Daphne sipped coffee, trying to decide which to open first, the envelope or box. The envelope won by the nearest margin. She read the two page letter, wiped tears from her cheek and began reading the old letter from the beginning.

"_My dearest Daughter," _It began, "_You are one year old today. You are so beautiful in your new birthday dress..._

"_When your father and I married, we were so poor we had to take out a loan from the church mice to make ends meet. I swore you wouldn't have to do that when you married one day..._

"_When your grandfather, my father, passed away, I was named executor. Part of the estate was for you, to be saved until you marry..."_

There was more but Daphne laid the missive aside, turning her attention to the old wooden oblong box. It was held closed by a simple latch with no lock. Inside two items awaited her perusal. A small book, a savings passbook, and a key.

The passbook had an account number hand written on the first page. On the second page was only one entry, the original deposit of eleven thousand dollars, a small fortune twenty-five years in the past.

The key belonged to a safety deposit box; Daphne hoped it belonged to the account number. She recognized the name of the old bank as she should; she was the majority share holder.

She checked the time, the rest of the gang would be in the meeting with Mr. Bourbon. She decided to follow up on the passbook and key before calling Fred. A twenty-five-year-old mystery was just too good to ignore.

She and Fred had only been separated a couple of hours but she missed him. Missed being able to share what she had found and what lay ahead, missed being wrapped in his arms. She opened the door of the bank, being welcomed by employees who recognized her.

"Is Jim in his office?" She asked one employee she had suggested to be moved from Teller to head Loan Officer.

"Yes, Ms. Blake. He went to his office with the biggest mug of coffee I ever saw. I'll buzz you in."

"Hi Jim." Daphne announced, "I hope you have time for someone without an appointment."

"I always have time for my favorite share holder. Come in. How can I help you?"

"I'm hoping you can help me with these." She laid the passbook and key on the desk.

The young man picked up the passbook first, examining it closely. "Let's see about this first."

He sat in front of a computer, tapping keys quickly. "Would you like some coffee while we wait?"

"No, thank you. I've had enough coffee for now."

"You know this account is in your name?"

"Jim, I didn't know it even existed until less than hour ago."

He hit a final key, the printer hummed to life, spitting out page after page. "This might take some time to print out twenty-five years. You might be interested in seeing the last page."

He turned the computer screen for her to see. She skimmed the page; compound interest added to the account on a regular basis. Daphne glanced at the final entry and the corresponding balance.

Her vision narrowed, darkening, she felt dizzy, and then she passed out, falling out of the chair onto the floor.

The account had a current balance well over one million dollars.

TBC


	6. Chapter 6

Treasure Quest

Chapter Six: Love is...Life Changing

Part One

July, 1864, Late evening

The lady was young, beautiful and her evening dress was the latest fashion. Her clothing was stark black, which was appropriate considering she walked respectively through a graveyard. The only color to break her severe appearance was a freshly cut red rose, thorns closely cropped, which she carried in one slim hand. In the other hand was a crude map of the cemetery she traversed. She checked the map often.

She walked with purpose, determined to complete this assignment as quickly as possible. She didn't try to hide the sway of her hips; the practiced swing had proved useful and now came naturally. She was a Lady of the South, born and raised in Southern hospitality which had also proved useful. She shivered, not only from the cooling breeze coming off the water near by but also from the realization that she probably would never return to the beloved land of her birth. *

The Lady in black was a Confederate spy in a Northern private burying ground with an appointment to keep. She referred to the map, located the grave marker she sought and knelt to place the rose on the marker. She felt him behind her then heard a slight cough alerting her to his presence.

"It's said that a red rose shows passion." His voice was low, controlled.

"It that case I should have brought a dozen." She replied, rising to face the man, "This conversation never happened. I'm only a ghost that was never here."

"I've gotten sorta used to speaking to ghosts that were never there." His felt hat had seen better days; he nervously twirled it in his hands.

"Have your men eaten?" She seemed to be honestly concerned for he and his men.

"It's been a long journey, ma'am, we arrived only a short time ago."

"Go to the back door of "The Constitution"," She gave him directions to the eatery, "I have friends there."

She pulled several bills from a hidden pocket in the dress, handing it to him. "Meet back here tonight at mid-night. Make sure you take care of your men. You still have a dangerous trip ahead of you."

"Who shall I say sent me at this "Constitution"?" He placed the monies in a pocket in his homespun pants.

"A rose by any other name is but a rose. Say a "Wild Rose" is a friend."

"And smells as sweet, and beautiful."

"Thank you, it's been a long time since I've had such a compliment. You had better leave first; I'll wait here awhile."

She watched him go into the evening haze. Only then did she turn back to the wooden marker with the name "Thomas Jones" carved into the weathered wood. She glanced around, making sure no one else was around.

"I'm sorry to use you like this but it was important."

Glancing around one last time, Rose Greenhow, also known as "Wild Rose", Confederate spy, disappeared among the chirping of crickets.

-Xxx

Part Two

Daphne heard the voice calling her name. It sounded like it was coming from the bottom of a well.

"Ms. Blake! Are you okay?"

She came to consciousness a little at a time; her eyes fluttering open, the scene before her shimmering in the heat of the small room. Her vision came into focus when she bit down on her lower lip, stopping just short of drawing blood. She felt each part of her body responding to her brain shouting orders. But it wasn't her brain, it was...Jim! That was his name and she had come to his office which logically explained where she was now.

"Get some water! No, don't call for an ambulance, I think she's coming around." It was Jim's voice.

"What happened?" She tried to swallow finding her throat was parched.

"You fainted. I guess from the shock. How are you feeling?"

"Better." She tried to stand, Jim helping her to move back to the chair. He took a pitcher of ice water from Mabel, pouring a glass and handing it to her; chips of ice floated like icebergs; The cold water hit her dry throat, making her cough.

"Easy! Sip it slowly." Jim warned. Good suggestion.

"Do you feel well enough to go home? I think you should rest." Another good suggestion but one she rejected.

"I'm fine now, thanks to you. No, I want to see what that key fits."

"It's a safety deposit key as you probably guessed. When you're ready I'll show you."

"Jim, first I want some information."

-Xxx

Later, she sat in the 'bird. She had selected a dainty single strand pearl necklace, leaving the rest of the jewelry she found in the deposit box for later consideration. Hitting the speed dial for Fred, she waited for his voice.

"Hi, Coco. What's up?"

"Coco?"

"It was that or Chip, as in chocolate chip cookie."

"Okay, Bright Eyes, where are you guys? And do I have a surprise for you, Sweetheart."

"Bright Eyes? We're still at 'The Hut'. Mr. Bourbon gave us a check for twenty-five-hundred so we're on the clock."

"Am I on speaker?" She asked.

"No. Why?"

"Your eyes were bright enough this morning watching me dress. When do I get my turn? I'll be there in fifteen minutes; order me something to eat, I think I could out eat Shaggy and Scooby put together. I love you."

"I love you, too. See you when you get here."

-Xxx

Part Three

Daphne pushed the empty plate away, "I needed that! Now, bring me up to date, what did I miss?"

"Not much really." Fred answered, "He wants us to look for clues at 'Green Haven'."

"I'm not sold on Mr. Bourbon." Velma interjected, "We've been wondering why he chose Mystery Inc. in this investigation. I may have found the reason. Towards the end of the Civil War, the South was desperate for money to buy arms, ammunition, clothing, almost every thing.

"There was a Confederate spy working in Washington D.C., code named "Wild Rose", She went missing for three days in 1864. Add a Confederate Major fighting at the Battle of Spotsylvania who isn't listed in the fatalities or listed in any other battles afterward.

"What if the Major was named Bourbon, and was sent on a secret mission to meet this "Wild Rose" who had arranged for the transfer of Mr. Bourbon's missing gold.

"Mix in an Union officer, named Jones, and his men who run into the pack train of gold."

"Combine the ingredients, let set for one-hundred-fifty years or so and you have an irresistible mystery. Family history has my ancestor, Thomas Jones, returning to this area after the war. He married a local maiden and settled down to build a home and raise his family." Fred added.

"How much you want to bet that home was named 'Green Haven'?" Velma interjected.

"No bet, Velma. I've lost enough money to you over the years. 'Green Haven' was a Jones ancestral home. As far as I know it hasn't been lived in for several years."

"And why is that, Freddie, as if I couldn't guess?" Shaggy asked.

"It's reported to be haunted by my ancestor, Thomas Jones."

"I knew it! This is going to take some serious Scooby Snacks!"

-Xxx

Daphne followed Shaggy driving the Mystery Machine, Fred riding shotgun in the T-Bird. They pulled off the road at the given address. The lot was overgrown with trees, bushes and grass that looked like it hadn't been mowed in years. Shaggy and Velma joined them and the gang stood looking at the neglected parcel of land.

"Jeepers, Fred! It's a vacant lot!"

TBC

* A/N: She would return to her beloved South after seven months in prison. She would spend a year there before being given her next assignment: Confederate President Davis would send his "Wild Rose" to Europe as the first woman to represent her country in a foreign land. She spent a year in Europe before setting sail for home.

On Saturday, October 1, 1864 her blockade runner ship fleeing the Union blockade ran aground. In a desperate attempt to reach shore, Rose demanded a rowboat be lowered. The rowboat capsized in rough water and Rose drowned. She was only 300 yards from land.

One historical note, it was suspected that Rose carried dispatches for President Davis among others. She also carried some two thousand dollars in gold. Neither the dispatches or gold have ever been found.

She "was a woman of courage, imagination and conviction, who took risks, enormous risks, for the Confederate cause, in a war for which she was willing to give her life—and did."

Quote from "Wild Rose" by Ann Blackman, Random House, 2005


	7. Chapter 7

Treasure Quest

A/N: Ally82, my Beta, informed me she was swamped so please note that chapters 6 and 7 are posted without Beta.

Chapter Seven: Love is...Surprising

"It only looks like a vacant lot. The house sits back from the road a ways." Fred replied. "The driveway is overgrown too, so we'll have to walk from here."

"I'm glad I keep a change of shoes in the trunk." Daphne changed from heels to a more sensible pair.

"You wouldn't, like, have some Scooby Snacks in there, would you?"

"I know you two, I do indeed have at least one box handy at all times." Daphne handed over the full box.

"Fred," Velma interrupted, "I didn't finish awhile back. There is only one reason why Mr. Bourbon would want us on the job; it's not Mystery Inc. he wants, it's you, Fred. He has to be mad. He's after revenge."

"Looks like Mr. Bourbon is joining us." Fred signaled to stay quiet and nodded at Mr. Bourbon who was walking toward the group.

"Shall we take a look at 'Green Haven'?" Mr. Bourbon wore tan walking shorts with a matching light jacket. Daphne thought the only way to describe his smile was 'oily'. She hadn't liked the man before and secretly hoped Fred would turn his offer down. "So good of you, Ms. Blake, to join us."

The trees and bushes had grown close to the path that led from the road into the vegetation. It needed a good gardener (or two) to tame the wild flora. Daphne lamented, "This is going to ruin my hose."

"Put a new pair on the expense account." Fred led the group, Daphne right behind him as the lane demanded they walk single file. Velma stayed close, then Shaggy and Scooby, Mr. Bourbon brought up the rear.

The house must have been beautiful when it was new but it wasn't new now. The group stopped to stare at the huge edifice when the path ended abruptly. The two story building still appeared dignified if a little worse for wear. Eight columns rose to support a wrap around widow's walk on the second floor. Thick knee high grass would be perfect for picnics after a close cropping. Climbing Ivy had claimed one wall and was well on its way to occupy a second.

"Jeepers! This is just creepy." Daphne muttered under her breath as Fred again took the lead to the front door. They found the massive door locked, as expected.

"I'll handle this." Daphne took a credit card from her bag, jiggled it between door and jam and then opened the door which squeaked ominously. "Never underestimate the power of Platinum."

It was like they had stepped one hundred fifty years into the past when they entered the empty structure. All furniture had been removed in some bygone year; no books adorned the twin book shelves on either side of the fireplace. Dust motes filled the air; disturbed for the first time in many years.

"I don't think we'll find any gold, but we need to split up." Fred had to laugh at his old line. "Shaggy, Velma, Scoob, why don't you guys search the attic. The attic shouldn't take too long, you can help Mr. Bourbon after that. Mr. Bourbon, take the second floor. Daph and I will take this floor, we can meet back here and we can look at the basement."

"What makes you think we won't find any gold. This looks like the perfect place to hide something valuable." Mr. Bourbon moved toward the stairway leading upstairs.

"Look at this dust. The only marks are those we made coming in. If there was any gold, which I'm not convinced there ever was, at least in the amount we're supposed to be looking for, has been removed a long time ago.

"And everyone be careful, this is an old house and probably filled with trap doors and hidden panels, not to mention rotten flooring."

"I can't wait any longer." Finally alone, Daphne jumped into Fred's arms, repeatedly kissing his lips.

"What was that surprise you mentioned?"

"If I told you, Sweetheart, it wouldn't be a surprise. You'll just have to wait but I promise you, it'll be worth the wait.

"Fred, I don't like Mr. Bourbon...I don't think we should take this case."

"You are so obstinate! I don't like him either but I'm interested in my family history, including any gold lining."

"That's a silver lining but you love me...don't you?"

Their kiss was soft, light as down, his hands lightly massaged her back, drifting down to cup her derriere, drawing her into a more intimate embrace. He mentally smiled as she rolled her hips forward to fully appreciate his growing ardor. She moaned quietly, deepening the kiss.

She had asked him not tell a lie and if he was honest with himself, he hadn't always loved her. In honesty his feelings had started as friendship. When had that friendship turn to love? He wasn't sure. He had watched her grow from pig tails to pony tail bouncing over the school playground. He remembered when the pony tail disappeared, replaced by the shoulder length hair that now was her best feature. But it was her emerald eyes, flaked with gold dust, that had captivated him; provoking misunderstood feelings. Only later had he understood and accepted the feelings of sexual arousal best left to the darkness.

He had found her full of charm, a quick wit and devilishly clever.

Fondling her posterior had allowed her skirt to rise, exposing the bare skin above her hosiery to his touch. She reached back to capture his hands, "Later, Romeo. Aren't we supposed to be looking for clues? And definitely with Bourbon so close I don't care to be found _In extremis _by him or our friends."

"Spoil sport. Okay, you take the parlor on the left of the passage way, I'll take the right side. That looks like it could have been an office at one time."

"Freddie, have you thought of a wedding date?" Daphne asked as she tapped the walls for secret panels.

"Some, I imagine your parents will want something big and extravagant." Was his reply.

"I'm thinking small, more intimate. Shaggy and Vel as best man, bridesmaid, of course, parents and a few guests. Say a dozen or so.

"What about the honeymoon?" She snickered, "I want you all to myself."

"We both like..." His response was cut short by a scream emanating from the second floor.

"Come on, Daph! That was Bourbon!" Being closer, Fred reached the stairway first with Daphne close

behind.

TBC


	8. Chapter 8

Treasure Quest

Chapter Eight: Love is...Unfailing

The house would have been a mansion in its time but had fallen on hard times with neglect. Dust billowed as Fred and Daphne rushed up the stairs into a large open room. Surging dust became a cloud as Daphne bumped into Fred when he stopped short. The gray dust rose to sting eyes and cause everyone to cough.

"I'm getting out of here!" Mr. Bourbon sounded frightened.

"What happened?" Fred asked, walking forward.

"It came out of nowhere and went nowhere!" He pointed toward the opposite wall. "A man dressed in Union Blue. An officer by the stars on his coat." His voice broke as a coughing fit doubled him over.

"Everyone stay still, let the dust settle." Fred could see Shaggy and Velma on either side of Mr. Bourbon. They looked like gray ghosts from the dust; trying to calm the man with no result. He only stood and pointed, shaking uncontrollably.

"Forget that, Jones! I'm outta here! Meet me at the city graveyard tomorrow morning, It opens at eight. Don't be late!" He ran as fast as he could, taking the stairs three and four at a time. Dust soared into the air at his passing; he didn't stop to close the door.

"I wonder if he meant to rhyme?" Shaggy coughed, waving his hand in front of his face.

"It doesn't matter. Let's get out of this mess." Fred led them, not downstairs but outside through sliding glass doors onto the Widow's walk. They could breath out here, cool, clean air that eased their coughing. Velma removed her glasses, giving her a look like a reverse raccoon. She tried to clean them on her sweater, gave up in fear of scratching the lenses and put them back on.

"Try these, Vel." Shaggy handed her the extra pair he always carried. "We can clean those later."

"Thanks, Shaggy. That's much better."

The panorama stretched out before them, from the old deserted lighthouse on the left to a partial view of the back yard. The lighthouse had been the first in the area, replaced by an automated system years later. The sound of crashing waves, puffy clouds moving across the blue sky. Fruit trees grew out of overgrown grasses and green shrubbery. A comforting silence grew between the friends as they stood on the walkway.

"Freddie, what do you think Mr. Bourbon saw?" Daphne had slipped her hand into his.

"I don't know, Daph. Anything from his overactive imagination to the ghost of my Union ancestor."

"Fred, it wasn't his imagination. Shaggy and I saw it too." Velma moved nearer to Shaggy who placed his arm around her waist. She didn't object, giving him a friendly hip bump.

"You can show us after the dust settles a little more. How about we go back home, get cleaned up and have lunch afterward?"

"Fred, that's the best plan I've heard all day. He did say...graveyard...didn't he?" First a haunted mansion, with a graveyard tomorrow, did it ever stop? Shaggy wondered.

-Xxx

Daphne stepped from the shower, quickly dressed for the gang's luncheon date in her favorite violet wrap-a-round dress. She had always enjoyed being a girl and this particular dress hugged her curves and accented her femininity: 'Understated elegance'. A quick check in the mirror and she was off to find Fred and tell him about her morning's surprise inheritance.

She found him in his bedroom; he rose, taking her in his arms. "Alone at last."

His kiss was tempting and she felt herself melting, returning the seductive kiss. After several moments she broke the kiss, leaning back enough to see his eyes. "I want to show you something."

"I like the sound of that."

"Not here, in my bedroom."

"Even better." He leaned forward to kiss her lips.

"I'm serious." Daphne tilted her head to the side, avoiding the kiss.

"So am I."

"Come with me, this is business." Taking his hand, she lead the way across the hall to her bedroom.

"Sit." She stated, pointing to the edge of the large bed. He sat. Opening a drawer of the nightstand she extracted a manila envelope, joining him on the bed.

"This is a printout of what I found at the bank. It covers an old account started by my mother twenty-five years ago when I was one. For twenty-five years it's sat there, collecting interest along with some additional deposits made by mother.

"Basically, it was set up for me for when I married so I wouldn't have to worry about money. She had no idea just how wealthy they would become. Freddie, look at the balance on the last page."

She handed the last page to him. He whistled at the amount at the bottom of the page. "That's a lot of money."

"Freddie, did you mean it when you told Daddy you would marry me no matter what? That the money was mine to do what I wanted with it?"

"I meant it." He wondered where this was all going.

"Good! Freddie...I want to give this to you as a wedding present."

"Daph...you don't have to do that...that's over a million dollars." Stunned, Fred could only look at the paper in his hands.

"I know I don't have to do it...I want to."

"Daph...your mother set it aside for you and your husband, right?"

"Yes. I don't think she realized how much it would amount to though."

"I have a plan...if you agree...how about a joint account? That way we can both use it for anything related to our marriage. A home, furniture whatever."

"Agreed. Good plan. I've already talked to the bank manager. I can give him a call, tell him what we decided and we can sign the necessary papers after lunch."

"Speaking of lunch, Shaggy and I are waiting and Scooby is pretending to starve. I'm not pretending."

"Okay, Velma. We're on our way." Daphne returned the folder to the drawer and holding Fred's hand, headed out the door.

-Xxx

The lunch crowd had departed when the gang arrived at their favorite diner; it was a pleasant day and they selected a table on the patio terrace.

"I need to powder my nose." Velma headed through the diner toward the restrooms. Daphne followed.

"Why does it take both girls to powder one nose?" Shaggy asked.

"They need to talk." Fred pointed at both purses sitting on chairs.

"Daph, have you noticed Fred acting weird lately?" Velma glanced in the mirror but turned her attention to her red headed friend.

"Weird as in finally paying attention to me, giving me a ring, making love under a meteor shower? I'll take that kind of weird any day."

"No, Daph. That's weird enough but I mean weird in that he's acting secretive."

"Like?"

"Take our time at 'Green Haven'. He couldn't get us out of there quick enough."

"Velms, do we trust Fred after all these years?"

"I guess so, yes."

"Then I suggest we trust him now."

TBC


	9. Chapter 9

Treasure Quest

Chapter nine: Love is...Inseparable

The next morning, just before eight o'clock, five humans and one shaking dog made their way through the Coolsville graveyard. A cool breeze, the basis for the city's name, played through the surrounding trees and the flowers adorning the graves. It was quiet, deathly quiet; they were the only people (or dogs) traveling the pathways between the resting places of the dead.

Daphne and Velma slowed their pace, letting the men and Scooby move ahead.

"Velma," Daphne whispered, "You asked me about Fred acting weird. I want to apologize. I still trust Fred but...I think you're right. He's not telling us everything."

"I think this mystery is almost solved. Fred will tell us when he's ready. Just don't fall through any trap doors."

"I'll do my best. What trap doors could be in a graveyard?"

"Don't ask. Just be careful." The girls picked up their tempo, joining the others at the edge of the older section of the memorial park.

"Where is this ancestor of yours buried, Jones?" Mr. Bourbon tried to smile. Failing miserably.

Fred shrugged his shoulders, "It's been years since I was here last. Over in that corner I believe." He pointed at a distant tree line that marked the outer boundary. "I think we'd save time if we slit up."

It was less than ten minutes later when Shaggy called out, "That was Thomas Jones, right, Fred?"

Everyone converged on Shaggy and Scooby, gathering around one tomb with a white cross marker and a five foot gray granite monument.

"Look at this ground covering the grave; it hasn't been disturbed in a long time." Fred knelt beside the grave, running his hand over the grass. "If there was any gold here, it was taken a long time ago."

The etching on the monument caught his eye; glancing between the etching of a lighthouse on the monument and the now abandoned lighthouse on the Coolsville point, he was sure the old lighthouse had been the model for the etching.

No one had paid attention to Mr. Bourbon until he grabbed Daphne. Pulling a knife from a pocket in his khaki walking shorts he placed it at her throat. "Now, Mr. Jones, this is how this is going down. You will stop this 'no gold' routine and lead us to the gold."

"Let her go, Bourbon! Haven't you been listening? There is no gold. Velma, do you still have Mr. Bourbon's check?"

"Yes, Fred."

"Let me have it."

"Daphne, I need for you to relax. We and Mr. Bourbon need to have a discussion." He took the check from Velma, holding it up. "Mr. Bourbon, this is how this is going down: let Daphne go and you can have your check back. Mystery Inc. is no longer interested in your wild goose chase."

"So you can keep the gold for yourselves? No, Mr. Jones, I think not. Now, where is the gold!"

"Velma, you're usually the one to solve the mystery first. Have you figured it out yet?"

"Hmm, guys, could we have the Reader's Digest Condensed Version? Mr. Bourbon does have a point." Daphne begged.

"There are some holes to fill in but yes, I've got most of it. Mr. Bourbon, you told us that an officer and six men came North to acquire some gold for the Confederacy. Where were they supposed to get the gold? I think it was from Rose Greenhow; she was a confederate spy and the _belle dame_ of Washington society. But she disappeared for three days during Washington's busiest society season. We will never why she came here to transfer the gold to the soldiers.

"The gold wouldn't be in bars, that would have been too heavy, but gold dust taken from Colorado and California mines. They headed back with the gold dust, probably in a pack train. Somewhere along the way, an Union patrol intercepted them and after a battle, I'm guessing, the Union soldiers found themselves with a lot of gold.

"So what did they do? They should have turned it over to the Union government but I think they split it equally. So now we have one-sixth for Fred's ancestor. I think it would be less because he'd pay the other six for their silence. After the war, he cashiers out and comes here, his home."

"That would have been 1866," Fred interjected. "Where would you hide the gold, Mr. Bourbon, with six would be friends that could show up at any time? Family history has it that he came home, fell in love and built 'Green Haven' for his would be bride."

"And remember, Mr. Bourbon, right after the war carpetbaggers and scam artist moved in driving prices sky high." Velma picked up the story. "'Green Haven' was the finest house money, or gold, could buy. If any of his friends showed up after the gold, he'd laugh and point at the house. There's your gold, Mr. Bourbon, he spent it on the house!"

There was no noise when the battle appeared. Men in Union Blue against Confederate soldiers moved across the graveyard; white powder could be seen floating from old musket rifles. Men dropped and lay still.

It was enough to distract Mr. Bourbon. Daphne had been slowly slumping forward; now she jerked her head back into Mr. Bourbon's face. He cried out grabbing his cheek; Daphne grabbed the arm holding the knife, and threw Mr. Bourbon over her shoulder. Another second and she had the knife at his throat.

The battle disappeared into the air as Fred, Shaggy and Velma rushed to hear Daphne say, "I'm going to be sick."

"Velma, Shaggy, take care of Daphne." Fred took the knife slipping it into a pocket. He helped a screaming Mr. Bourbon to his feet. He showed the check to Mr. Bourbon then tucked it a shirt pocket.

"That bitch broke my nose!"

"I played some football, Mr. Bourbon. I've seen my share of broken noses. Your nose isn't broken."

With the speed of a boxer and the power of a quarterback throwing a last second Hail Mary pass, Fred's fist connected; small bones shattered, blood spewed everywhere, Mr. Bourbon screamed louder.

"Now, your nose is broken." Fred turned on his heel and ignoring the shrieks of a running Bourbon, walked away.

"Are you okay, Daph?" He wrapped his arms around her waist. She hadn't gotten far before the heaving began, retching long after there was nothing left to come up.

"I'm okay, Freddie. Just need to brush my teeth before I kiss you."

"Fred, we heard screaming, what happened to Mr. Bourbon?" Velma asked.

"He tripped over his tongue. Daph, if you're up to it, anybody want to find some gold?"

"But we just proved Thomas Jones spent his gold building 'Green Haven'!" Velma proclaimed.

Keeping his arm around her waist, Fred led them back to the grave.

"See anything wrong with this grave site?" He pointed at the etching on the monument and the words inscribed above the lighthouse scene.

The words read, "The light of my life."

"The inscription is wrong, the correct passage is "I am the light of the world.""

TBC


	10. Chapter 10

Treasure Quest

Chapter Ten: Love is...Trustworthy

Fred let the silence lengthen into several moments, "I know who the light of my world is."

"His wife!" Daphne cried.

"Or his children." Fred added. "No need to look guys, they're not here. Neither is Thomas. A lot of men, going off to war, arranged a grave site."

"Freddie, Velma and I feel you're holding something back. You've been acting rather weird lately." Daphne confronted him.

"You'll have to trust me a while longer. All your questions will be answered," Fred held her close, "Tonight. I feel a need for steak, potatoes and a big salad. Shaggy, would you and Velma do the shopping. Add two extra steaks and potatoes."

"Scooby eats a lot but two steaks?" Velma questioned. "And what are you two going to do?"

"We'll have company. Daphne and I will be busy finding out where the gold is."

"Can we go back home first? I need to freshen up."

"I think we all could use some freshening up, Daph."

-Xxx

"Thank you." Daphne accepted a cookie from the offered plate. The 'freshening up' had turned into a long hot shower and complete change of clothes. The incident at the graveyard had left her feeling violated and dirty; no amount of soaping, rinsing over and over would cleanse that dirt from her body but she tried. She didn't think she could ever wear that dress without feeling the horror of the knife at her throat. The local second hand store would appreciate a donation.

Dressed in casual slacks and print blouse she nibbled the edges of the soft, chewy and delicious cookie, slipping her hand into Freds.

"Grampa, we found some clues in the city graveyard. Do you have any idea who put up the monument with the misquoted verse and what it might mean?"

"I put it there as a clue for you to find. As far as what it means...that is up to you...and Daphne...to figure out."

"Why me?"

"Martha and I have been family historians for a long time but we aren't getting any younger. We've talked and think you two would be good replacements. You found the monument, now what? Are you interested in the gold or the family history behind the gold?"

Fred and Daphne looked at each other in disbelief. "Freddie, it's up to you but if not us...who?"

She shook her head in a positive motion, squeezing his hand. Fred turned his attention to his grandfather.

"We do mysteries. The gold is part of the mystery as is our family history. We think the gold is buried in a graveyard at 'Green Haven' but we could spend weeks searching."

"Meet us at 'Green Haven' tomorrow morning, say around ten o'clock. You want a mystery. Trust me, I'll give you a mystery you won't soon forget."

-Xxx

_Later that evening_

The steaks sizzled on the grill, baked potatoes warmed in the oven, a large pan of vegetables sat on top of the stove and Velma was putting the finishing touches to the large green salad when the doorbell at Mystery Inc. Headquarters rang.

"Daph, can you get that? Shaggy and I will take the salad, veggies and potatoes out."

"Sure, Vel." Daphne called over her shoulder, "Must be Fred's guests."

She opened the door, recognizing the two men. "Ron...and Seth. Come on in, we're all set up on the patio."

"Thanks, Daphne. We heard about the engagement. Congratulations. About time Fred came to his senses."

"Thanks, Ron. And before you ask, no, we haven't set a date." Smiling, she led the two men to the terrace.

Both men were tall, muscular in short sleeved shirts and dungarees. The gang had known both men since they had helped them with a mystery several years ago.

"Hello, Fred, Shaggy and Velma, beautiful as always." Seth said as both shook hands all around.

"Flattery won't get you out of cleanup, but thanks. Okay, Fred, ready to tell all now."

"Let's eat first, we can talk later and the guys have something for us to show us." Fred indicated the stack of plates.

-Xxx

"I can't eat another bite!" Ron pushed his plate away.

"No room for dessert?" Daphne teased, "Chocolate cake and Vanilla ice cream."

"Well, maybe a small slice."

"I asked Ron and Seth to help in a little trap for our friend, Mr. Bourbon..." Fred began.

"'Green Haven'! I knew something was wrong!" Daphne exclaimed.

"Give us an hour and we can make a house look a hundred years old." Seth bragged.

"A little hint, Seth. The cobwebs were a nice touch but next time a few spiders would make it more realistic."

"It was realistic enough for me, Daph!" Shaggy pitched a bone in Scooby's direction.

"So it was you, Ron in the Union ghost get up?" Velma shook her finger accusingly.

"I do Union solders, Seth does Confederate when we put on the Civil War reenactment shows. Seth is a wizard at camouflage. Bet you didn't see the projector."

"I was a little busy at the time, but it would have to be in or around the fireplace. And no, I didn't spot it but I wasn't looking either."

"That's what we were counting on." Seth added without divulging any of his secrets.

"The pitched battle at the graveyard? That seemed to appear conveniently at just the right time." Daphne looked at Fred first, then at their guests.

"That's your cue, Fred. Time to reveal your secret." Ron laughed heartily.

"The guys set it up, I activated it with this." Fred pulled a device from his pocket handing it over to Ron. "It's a remote control device. I just hoped I was within range since I wasn't sure where the guys set up the equipment.

"Daph, I never thought Bourbon would go to that extreme but I had to wait, hoping you'd understand I couldn't do anything until Bourbon relaxed his grip on you."

"Fred, you said Ron and Seth had something to show us. If everyone will help, we can move inside for the night's entertainment." Velma stood and started clearing the picnic table.

"And I'll get the dessert ready." Daphne added.

"This is the first scene at 'Green Haven'." Ron turned the projector on. The Union officer walked across

the wall, pointed at the camera, then turned to disappear into another section of the wall.

"Jeepers, that's still creepy. Ron, how did you know when Bourbon would be in the right position?"

"Daphne, we didn't. That's where Seth incorporated a motion sensor. Your friend triggered the scene himself. We thought the apparition would draw his attention and it would appear the officer is pointing at him when in reality, I was only pointing at the camera."

"This is the battle scene at the graveyard." Seth changed the scenes. "Those are some of our friends in the reenactment show. Fred said he wanted seven on each side."

"Seth! Can you back the scene up?" Velma stood, looking attentively as the action ran in reverse.

"That's good, forward please but stop it when I say.

"Stop! You said Fred wanted seven on each side?"

"Yes, Vel," Fred agreed, "An Officer and six men from the Union and Confederate sides."

"Then, Fred, explain why there is an Officer and _seven_ Confederate soldiers." She pointed to each soldier, counting as she went. "That one looks small. I'd guess his age in the mid teens, no more than sixteen."

"I don't know, Vel." Fred stared at the frozen scene.

"We can't help you on that one. We only had fourteen total for the scene." Ron and Seth confirmed.

"Then, gentlemen, he shouldn't be there...but he is."

-Xxx

_bedtime_

Dressed for bed, Daphne slid under the covers, nuzzling into his neck. "Just hold me." She implored.

"My pleasure, Daph. It's been a long day for both of us." He pulled her close, one arm around her shoulders, the other caressing her hair.

"What are you doing?" They were sharing a pillow, their lips only a fraction of an inch apart.

"Me? Nothing. Just thinking how much I love you."

"Tell me how much you love me."

"Well, take your hair. It's so fine yet when the sun hits just right, it looks like fire. Your eyes are emerald green yet with golden flecks that deepens the green color.

"Your breasts, so soft to the touch." He demonstrated by running his fingers along the underside of one breast. "Yet they become firm and hard when I do this." Lowering a thin strap of her nightie exposed her full breasts; a kiss on each tip proved his point.

"Mmmm and what else?" She arched her back, pressing her breasts against his lips.

His fingers found the hem to her transparent sleepwear, tracing a course along inner thigh up to enclose her center.

She reacted by placing her leg over his hip, encircling his erection with gentle fingers.

"What are you doing?" He expressed his pleasure.

"Changing my mind, Darling. You don't mind do you?"

TBC


	11. Chapter 11

Treasure Quest

Chapter Eleven: Love is...Revealing

They made love tenderly; with a touch, a caress and words of endearment. It had started with a passionate sigh. They were still learning but the shift from the first experimental time under the stars till now bore a marked improvement. A long, slow caress across shapely breasts that built up anticipation only increased the desire to be touched and kissed. It had finally ended with pillow muffled cries of release for her, utterances of satiated desire for him.

The result being they overslept. No alarm had been set and with an appointment at ten o'clock they had to rush through showers, dressing and breakfast on the run. "Green Haven' looked the same as the couple's last visit-overgrown and unkempt.

"I'm sorry to see the old place looking so rundown," Grampa Jones stated as he inserted a key in the lock and opened the door. "But it just got to be too much."

"You and Gramma lived here?" Daphne didn't say anything about opening the door with a credit card on their first visit.

"All our married life." Gramma said proudly. "Raised our family here; lots of room for children to run around and play. 'course back then this was out in the boondocks, didn't have the traffic like now."

Fred and Daphne smiled at each other, other than the Mystery Machine and Grampa's old car, they hadn't seen or heard a vehicle during either visit here. The air carried the usual noises of grasshoppers flying in front of them and the birds that fed on the various daytime insects. Even the city noises seemed subdued by the natural barrier.

The inside of the home looked much better than their first visit. Fred winked and kissed her cheek, whispering, "Ron and Seth's crew have made a clean sweep."

Most, but not all, of the dust had been removed. It still needed a lot of work to be 'clean'. Daphne could imagine children's laughter as they played with neighborhood friends; maybe a sleepover like she and Velma had had in their early years.

"Which mystery do you want to solve first?" Grampa literally beamed. Fred was well dressed in blue jeans, white with blue stripe pullover and suede boots; Daphne was glad she'd chosen a dark purple and yellow flowered blouse over lighter colored purple stirrup pants. Both were perfect attire for mystery solving.

"Where did all the furniture go? And I'd like a tour, if you wouldn't mind." Daphne screamed when a long legged spider made an appearance, checking its web, jumping into Fred's arms. The spider scurried back into its hiding hole, satisfied there was no meal waiting.

"I think Seth took my hint about the spiders." She whispered before Fred returned her to the floor.

"You'll find the second floor a duplicate of this floor with one difference. Where the formal dining room and kitchen area are here on this floor, the second floor has an extra bedroom." Grampa laughed.

"All the furniture and books, except what we could use in our present home, was sold." He added.

An half hour later, the tour over, they found themselves back in the main room. "There have been improvements over the years as you can see," Grampa declared, "We made the bedrooms a little smaller by adding built in closets and bathrooms, including the guest bath and upgrading the kitchen.

"There are telephone jacks in each room. Now, if you're ready, I'll show you the family secret. Later, we can take a look outside."

At a nod in the positive from Fred and Daphne, Grampa stepped to the empty bookcase and pressed a "knothole" on the side and a rectangle shaped panel slid open revealing a numbered pad similar to a phone keypad.

"Would you like to guess the combination?" Grampa smirked. When Fred didn't move and looking confused, Daphne stepped forward. After entering five digits, she stepped backwards to avoid any trapdoors. The bookcase swung open from the center revealing a staircase leading downward.

"How...how did you know?" A perplexed Grampa stammered. Daphne clutched Fred's arm, looking down the dark passageway.

"Simple." Daphne explained, "As the Nancy Drew part of Mystery Inc., I added up the clues. One, the monument we found in the graveyard had a misquoted bible verse. The correct passage is found in the New Testament book of John, chapter eight, verse twelve. The abbreviation for John is Jn, so the code should be 56812. Since the passage was false, that particular code would also be inaccurate. There could be many variations of those five numbers but the most logical would be chapter eight _of _John, verse twelve or 85612.

"Two, since a passage was used as a clue, it was also logical that there would be a passageway in the house. I...I don't want to go down there. I have nyctophobia." *

"Don't worry, Daphne." Grampa touched another pad just inside the passage and bright flood lamps illuminated the area. "The electric has been turned off in the main house; we had to have this on a separate line."

The small group made their way down the steps, entering a spacious concrete block finished basement with overhead lighting. As the main house, this room was also empty. Grampa walked to the rear wall and pressed a certain block. A section of the stone wall swung inward.

"I think you'll find this interesting." He ushered them into a room with floor to ceiling bookcases. The

shelves, with glass doors, were filled with old books, bound folders, and other miscellaneous small items.

"The Jones family history," Grampa proudly stated, sweeping his arm around the room. "Our branch of the family at least."

"I'm thinking a computer class is in order." Fred grinned, "After the honeymoon, of course."

"You began this treasure quest for Confederate gold," Grampa ignored the computer comment. "There are certain problems with gold today. Technically, the gold belongs to the Confederacy but with the end of the war, the confederacy doesn't exist but your 'friend' , Mr. Bourbon, could lay claim to it since he claims his ancestor was in charge.

"The Union government, our government, could and would lay claim. You could go through a court fight but you know how that would end.

"I tell you that so you'll know what you'll be up against. Possession of gold isn't as easy today as it was when Martha and I found part of the gold; any transaction involving changing gold to currency is even worse. Too much gold being sold by one person makes red flags go up with a lot of questions."

"You did say you found part of the gold?" Fred questioned.

"Yes, we did. It has allowed us to live comfortably after we retired. I will show you the family graveyard later if you'd like; that's where we figured the gold would be. We re-hid what we found down here for safe keeping.

"Our ancestor, your great great great uncle, was a smart man. He did put a lot of the gold into building this home. What was left was divided and hid. We found some, but I still think there is more to be found."

In one corner, separated from the bookcases, sat an old sea captain's chest. Taking a key from his pocket, Grampa opened the chest. Old leather bags, plump with gold dust filled half of the box.

"And that is enough of that." Gramma declared in a voice that held no room for argument. "It's lunch time and Dad needs to rest."

"That's okay, Gramma. Daphne and I have some things to do." Fred agreed.

-Xxx

"What _things _do we have to do, Freddie?" Daphne asked as they sat in the Mystery Machine.

"I've been distracted by a lovely lady," He kissed her lips, "I don't know why I didn't see it before."

"What, Freddie?"

"Velma said we'd never know why the transfer happened here; I think I know. Rose Greenhow was well known in the Washington area. She would need to get away, somewhere where she wouldn't be recognized. Coolsville would fill that perfectly; close enough to Washington to make a trip quickly but far enough to be safe.

"I've been wondering why the pack train would go overland. I'm thinking it was a second choice. Look, Daph," he pointed out toward the ocean, "I think the first option would have been to run the blockade.

Granted, I'm guessing but I think they would hide the gold in 'white gold' ** and ship it south.

"I've been wondering about that small wedding you mentioned. How about next weekend, there." He pointed at the lighthouse.

"Remember, Freddie? We used to play in the caves under the lighthouse."

"Yeah, until we got trapped by high tide. Our parents sure were mad at us. Say, Daph, do you think some of the gold could be hidden in those caves?"

"It would be an excellent place. You can only get to the caves twice a day. But I'm more interested in the honeymoon after the wedding. Where are we going?"

"We both like to snorkel and SCUBA dive, so how about Bermuda?" He pulled two tickets from the glove box.

"You just want to see me in a bikini."

"Yeah, a very small one." Their kiss was lingering and passion filled.

-Xxx

_Two weeks later_

The wedding day dawned with a promise of another beautiful day in Coolsville. They had had to wait for mid morning low tide before the wedding party could make their way to lighthouse point. Fred and Shaggy stood beside the pastor, waiting for Velma, Daphne and her father to make an appearance. The small contingent of family, including parents, Grampa and Gramma Jones also waited.

Velma made her appearance carrying a small bouquet of flowers, walking slowly toward Fred and Shaggy.

At the first notes of the recorded wedding march, Daphne appeared, dressed in a pale lilac colored dress, her hand on her father's arm.

Thirty minutes later, they were introduced as man and wife.

TBC

*A/N:

* Nyctophobia is a fear of dark places.

** "White gold" referred to Southern "King Cotton". Rose Greenhow ran the blockade to Europe with a shipment of cotton in hopes of acquiring assistance from European royalty for her beloved Confederacy.


	12. Chapter 12

Treasure Quest

A/N: With Fred and Daph on their honeymoon, we'll give them some privacy and look in on the other half of Mystery Inc.

Chapter Twelve: Love is...A Manicure: Part one

Fred and Daphne had left on their honeymoon. The following day a horde of workers descended like locust. Velma had supervised the cleaning of the fireplace and sanding of the hardwood floors. After that had come a complete cleaning top to bottom.

Shaggy had taken the outside workers, trimming trees and hedges. Grass was mowed, flower beds weeded. The path was cleaned, thornless red roses were planted along the path; the driveway was resurfaced. Dead trees had been removed, replaced.

Two weeks of hard work had transformed the old, neglected mansion back to a semblance of its former glory. There was only one problem and it had nothing to do with 'Green Haven'.

Velma was mad! She came to that realization as she jabbed another flower in the ground. Daphne had said to apply some Velma charm but she didn't know how; she had always been clumsy and shy around boys. She thrust another flower into the prepared hole. Daphne had flirted, fluttering her eyelashes at the boys to make Fred envious. Velma had fluttered her eyelashes at a certain brown haired boy who only asked if she had something in her eye. She wasn't mad at anybody except herself but that was enough.

"I think that'll do it for today." Velma looked up at Shaggy who was pushing a wheelbarrow full of potted flowers and bags of bedding soil. "I need a shower!"

"Same here, Vel. I think Fred and Daph planned this, taking off and leaving us to do the work." He held out his hand to help her up; she dusted her jeans free of caked dirt. Standing close she fluttered her eyelashes.

"You have something in your eye?" He hadn't dropped her hand. His touch felt good, strong and comforting; she neglected to remove her hand.

"Yes, why don't you take a look?"

He touched her chin, tilting her head to the side, looking closely into her eye. His warm breath on her cheek tickled, making her laugh.

"What's so funny, Vel?"

"Nothing, it's just that your breath on my cheek and neck tickled. How about you take your shower, I'll order a pizza then take mine?"

She felt his fingers leaving her chin, trailing down over the swell of her breast hidden by the soft material of her sweater. She unconsciously leaned forward slightly to maintain the contact. The innocence of his fingertips brushing her hardening nipple made it more sensuous. She wondered if he felt her heartbeat increase at his touch, a quickening of breath. Did he see the downcast eyes when the physical contact came to an end.

"I'll have to remember that. I'll put a tarp over this and join you in that shower."

"You do that." She didn't know where the bravado came from but she accepted it with gusto, stepping forward and kissing the edge of his mouth. His lips were soft, enticing, tempting her to kiss him properly.

"That's what I meant, Vel." He tried to sound hurt but the smile on his lips reached his eyes with a question if she meant if he should remember or was it an open invitation to share a shower. He decided to accept the former and await a more definite offer on the latter.

-Xxx

Stripping off her dirty clothes, she stepped under the hot water. She smiled at Shaggy's attempted joke; they might be friends, even close friends but not that close. '_Why not?' _Her mind asked. '_You're in your mid twenties, how much longer are you going to wait for the boyfriend that might never come?' _

The thought took her by surprise. She had always wanted a boyfriend but could never find one that had her interest in mysteries or books. Grabbing a bottle of her favorite shampoo, she worked the thick lather into her short hair. Shaggy had always been there for her and the gang as far as that went; she guessed she could do worse than Shaggy for a boyfriend but he had never shown any interest in anything past friendship. Rinsing her hair, she found the anger from earlier dissipating as the water washed the dirt from her body. Why waste energy on something that would never happen?

She had never wanted him like this. Friends shouldn't become lovers but she felt the heated passion beginning at her center. She had never felt this hunger before and it frightened her. That same hunger excited her beyond anything she had ever experienced.

-Xxx

"I hope you're not eating with those." Dressed in her usual orange sweater and red pleated skirt, Velma pointed at his hands like they were claws. She glanced at the wall clock shaped like a cat, it's tail swinging back and forth, marking the passage of time.

"I was thinking of it, what's wrong with my hands?"

"They're filthy. We have time; I'm going to give you a manicure. Sit down, I'll be right back."

"Manicures are for girls!" Velma ignored the outburst, disappearing down the hall. She returned shortly with a collection of bottles of different sizes. He could see other instruments designed by a mad scientist with torture on his mind. Two heavy towels were draped over her arm. Silently she went about selecting a shallow bowl, pouring a generous amount of liquid from one bottle; adding warm water creating a layer of white suds.

"Give me your left hand." She took the hand, examining it like it was attached to the Creature from the Black Lagoon. She placed the hand in the bowl, "Right hand."

After a careful examination, the right joined the left. She laid out the devices of torment on one towel, spreading the other over her lap. The various bottles were arranged within reach. Removing the left hand she rubbed lotion from a small bottle across his fingers. She worked the lotion into each finger, paying attention to the wrinkled knuckles.

Shaggy found he was enjoying the procedure. Her hands were strong yet soft, firm yet gentle. Much like the warm breast and hard pebble he had felt earlier; the increased breathing, racing heartbeat had not gone unnoticed. He only hoped she had not detected his own reaction to her closeness.

Wiping the extra lotion from his hand, she set his hand on the towel covering her lap. Picking the other hand from the water she repeated the application and began to work the lotion into each finger as before.

Did she realize he could feel the movements of her thigh through the towel and skirt? And the heat that rose from her center to make his blood run hot. He settled back, his senses split between the warm thigh resting mere inches from his fingertips and the pleasure of her holding his hand. He shifted his hips, looking for a more comfortable position.

"I remember..." He muttered under his breath.

"What Shaggy? What do you remember?"

"I remember when you had long hair."

That stopped her actions; she raised her head from her work, staring into brown eyes. "That was a very long time ago, Shaggy." She selected a curved tool and started working on the embedded dirt under a thumb nail. "That is one of my happiest memories."

"Then you remember the case of the disappearing book?"

She laughed so hard, tears ran down her cheeks. "I never looked at Darwin the same way again!"

-Xxx

_Flashback_

_He looked over the crowd of dancing couples, couples moving to and from the punch bowl, groups of girls moving together like sheep. He was a Junior, one more year to go, at Coolsville High. He hadn't planned to come to this introductory dance for incoming Freshmen but changed his mind at the realization that his only other option was a boring evening watching a boring movie._

_He saw her sitting in a corner, reading a book. He had known Velma, the girl with the long hair, since they had met in elementary school. Her hair hung free to just above her...well, past mid-back. The boys had pulled her hair till she had refused to go out at recess. The girls, worse._

"_May I have the next dance?" He held out his hand in invitation._

"_No. I'm busy. Go ask some one else."_

"_Don't want to. Mind if I take this chair?"_

"_Where are you going to take it?" Recognizing his voice, she looked up. "Shaggy!"_

"_Ah, good old Darwin. Did you know he got it backwards?"_

"_What do you mean, backwards, Shaggy?" She closed the book inviting him to sit and continue._

"_Take our friends, Fred and Daphne, they'll get married, have five kids in six years and both will have ulcers. Now, look at our friends, the apes. They got smart and made a U-turn. Therefore, apes are descended from man._

"_I'll make you a deal. I'm psychic, I predict the next song will be a romantic slow song. If it is, I get that dance. If it isn't, I'll get you a glass of punch and leave you alone to read your book."_

"_Okay, next dance. But what about Darwin here?"_

"_Bring it. I'm also a magician. I can make it disappear."_

_The current song ended and a slow romantic song began. _"_I do believe this is our song."_

_ She took his hand, letting him lead her to the dance floor. _"_Shaggy, I don't believe you're psychic. How did you know it would be a slow song?"_

"_I bribed the bandleader."_

"_And the punch?"_

"_I know which bowl is spiked."_

"_And Darwin here?"_

_He took the book, placing it between their bodies and gathered her into his arms. They had to dance close to keep the book from falling; she lifted the book to rest just below her breasts. _

_He held her close, _"_You are absolutely beautiful tonight. Ready to show those girls how it's done?"_

_She couldn't have explained it in a million years but being held in his arms, she did feel beautiful. __she didn't know how he folded his six foot frame to fit her four foot nine figure but without waiting for her answer, he lead her in the simple slow steps, caressing her hair. She snuggled into his arms, her body tingling from head to toe._

_End flashback_

TBC


	13. Chapter 13

Treasure Quest

A/N: WARNING! This and the next chapter are more 'M' rated but I didn't want to make the whole story 'M' because of a couple of chapters.

Also, several friends mentioned chapter 5 of 'Fred's Quest' felt rushed, especially the last scene, so I am re-working that chapter and will re-post the revised version when finished.

Lastly, several readers have wanted a chapter or story on Fraphne's honeymoon. I have nothing planned at this time but if it is ever done it will be a separate story to complete the trilogy.

Thank you to all of you who have read and reviewed these two stories. They are a break from my usual type of story and it's been fun to explore the more physical side of the relationships.

So, let's continue with the manicure and see what happens...

Chapter thirteen: Love is...A Manicure: Part two

_The haunting notes of Unchained Melody drifted away as the song ended but she didn't want the dance to end; his arm in the middle of her back held her close, she rested her head on his chest. Only when they realized they were the only couple left on the floor and receiving comical looks had they left the floor, blushing._

She hummed along as the song played in her mind.

She felt a tingling spreading over her body as she filed his nails into something recognizable. He was enjoying the manicure as much as she, evidenced by the bulge in his jeans. She had hungered for his touch since that night. She tried to tear her eyes away from the swelling but her eyes always returned, giving the protuberance an appreciative examination. Finished filing, she began applying a moisturizing cream on his fingers, moving upward over his forearm.

She was interrupted in the pleasant application of lotion by the doorbell.

"That would be the pizza. You stay right where you are. I'll save the delivery boy from Scooby." The last time Scooby had knocked the boy down, stolen the pizza and proceeded to play keep-a-way. As she left, she trailed her fingers along his chest and over his shoulder.

She returned with the cardboard box, Scooby jumping up and down at her feet. She went about the task of dishing up several slices for Scooby who took off into the living room to devour his pizza in leisure, meaning four bites rather than his usual two. He then promptly went to sleep, his second favorite occupation.

Dishing up two plates with pizza, she slapped his hand when Shaggy reached for a slice.

"No, you don't. You have lotion on your hand." She leaned over to kiss his lips gently, lingering several seconds longer than necessary before holding the slice for him to take a bite.

"What was that about?" Shaggy was pleased but perplexed.

"We never got to kiss goodnight that night." She took the other hand and continued the manicure.

"What happened to us, Shaggy? After that night, I mean."

"I think we grew up; maybe too fast. Chasing and being chased by monsters and bad guys in masks had to have an effect."

"Do you remember that Christmas? Ten foot drifts and four days of blizzard conditions."

"The worst four days in Coolsville history. Yeah, I remember."

_Flashback_

_The blizzard hit hard and fast. Heavy winds, freezing temperatures and blowing snow shut everything down. Snow plow crews were on twenty-four alert but couldn't keep the streets clear. The schools were on Christmas vacation track; only the hospital stayed open, working on emergency generators._

_With all shops closed, Christmas shopping had been forgotten by most. One exception was Velma Dinkley. She had all her shopping done with one omission. She knew what she wanted to give Shaggy but she'd have to wait on the blizzard to pass. She let the curtains down in disgust, nothing to see out the window but snow. _

_On the fifth day, the blizzard ended as fast as it had arrived. Snow plow crews were finally able to make headway, clearing street after street. After four days being snow bound in their homes, people poured out like ants from their hill, getting in the last shopping before Christmas. Velma rushed out, joining the rest of the ants, in pursuit of that elusive present._

_Christmas Eve, the gang gathered at Daphne's parent's home for their annual gift exchange party._

_Between a pile of pizza boxes, soft drinks and other assorted foods, they traded gifts._

_Because of the remaining cold weather, she had worn her orange sweater with a scarf to the party. At the appointed time, gifts appeared out of thin air and changed hands. She found a spot to watch Shaggy open his present; she wanted to see the look on his face. _

_She worked on the wrapping paper on her own present. Lifting the lid, her breath caught. Her head snapped up to see Shaggy staring at her present to him. He must have felt her eyes on him as he looked at her, their eyes locking. He walked over, sitting beside her, "Why the tears, Velma? I thought you'd like them."_

"_They're so beautiful, Shaggy." Lying on a layer of pure white cotton were two hair combs, very close to her chestnut hair color._

_Her hands slowly rose to wipe the tears from her cheek, and then untying the scarf. She let it fall back off her shoulders. Her silky long hair was gone, cropped close._

"_I had to sell my hair to buy your belt buckle."_

_He smiled, then began to laugh._

"_Why is that so funny, Shaggy?" She was obviously angry. _

"_I wasn't laughing at you." He became serious, "I was laughing at the irony...see, I had to pawn most __of my collection to buy the combs." _

_End Flashback_

She put the file away, applying lotion and then using a towel to remove the excess lotion.

"I still have them, the combs you gave me that Christmas. Shaggy, I was never very good at flirting, so I'm just going to say it. Do you think we could copy the apes and make our own U-turn?" She threw the towel aside, repositioning to kneel on the chair, pulling his hands toward her. He cupped her sweater clad breasts, hard nipples pressed against his palms.

He had to lean forward for their lips to meet. "If the apes can do it, I don't see why we can't?"

Their kiss was tender if uncomfortable, bent over the table. Shaggy broke the sweet kiss, rose and guided her to a standing position. Taking her in his arms, he racked his fingers through her hair, cupping the back of her head.

"Do me one favor?" he whispered, kissing her forehead.

"What, Shaggy?" Her voice, low and lustful.

"Let your hair grow out, enough for the combs?"

"For you, yes. If you grow a mustache to go with your goatee. It'll look more Van Dyke-ish." She felt his hands leave her head, floating over her back to stroke her bottom, pulling her flush with his body as his lips found hers pliable and eager. Her mouth opened at his tongue's questioning pass over her lower lip; no battle ensued, only a slow loving exploration of spicy crevices as their breathing quickened.

"Unless you plan on taking me on the table among pizza slices, why don't you put the pizza away. I'll take care of the manicure stuff and slip into something more comfortable?"

"I won't be long."

Slipping out of his embrace she fought the urge to run down the hall. Rushing into her room she quickly dumped the manicure supplies in a drawer, stripped out of her clothes, dabbed a light perfume behind her ears and between her breasts and pulled the champagne tinted nightie over her head.

A bodice of delicate matching lace encased her breasts in softness with pale pink hearts embroidered over each nipple, then flared out, ending slightly below her hips with more lace. In spite of the calm assurance she had projected earlier, she was quaking with nervousness as she stepped into the matching filmy bikini panties. A pink heart marginally covered her dark curls.

_Oh, my love, my darling_

_I've hungered for your touch_

_A long lonely time_

_And time goes by so slowly_

_And time can do so much._

It had been Daphne that had picked out the sheer nightie and urged her to buy it. She had tried it on several times, feeling sexier than ever before. Several timid attempts at being seductive had been only mildly successful; with practice and determination she had perfected the 'accidentally' dropped towel or the robe that refused to stay closed, exposing just enough thigh to catch his attention.

He had said he wouldn't be long and he wasn't. She had just enough time to turn the covers back and position herself on her bed. She licked her lips anxiously, a rosy blush staining her cheeks at the memory of that deep breathless kiss they had shared in the kitchen.

He entered the room, his eyes wandering leisurely over her body as he lifted the green T-shirt over his head.

"Take your time, I'm enjoying the show."

"I bet you are."

His jeans joined the T-shirt as the mattress sank with his weight as he lay beside her. He gathered her to him, her mouth opened as his tongue flicked over her lips, encouraging her to join the exploration of spicy crevices.

_Are you still mine?_

_I need your love_

_I need your love_

_Godspeed your love to me._

Tempted with a passion never felt before, she combed her fingers through the hair covering his chest, pushing him onto his back.

"Shaggy, do you have a good imagination?"

"Not enough to imagine how beautiful you would be without clothes." He teased a breast, feeling the nipple responding through the thin material.

She smiled shyly, surprised how quickly her body reacted to his touch. "I want you to close your eyes and imagine me with long hair."

"Keep your eyes closed." She pulled a silk scarf she had placed in the end table that afternoon in preparation for this moment. Tying it about her head, she leaned over him, kissing his eye lids. The silk floated down over them, closing out the rest of the world.

The silk drifted over his face as she trailed hot, fervent kisses down his neck, onto his shoulder. Her fingers roamed over his chest, her lips gently tugging at his wrinkled nipples. She worked down over his abdomen, the silk following.

The moment of truth arrived when his aroused virility came within view under the silken tent. She had wondered if she could do this when the time came. She reached out to lightly trace the length from base to tip. Her fingers jerked back when his hardness jumped at her touch. She purred softly, her lips pursuing her fingers with moist kisses.

A sigh of pleasure escaped his lips, his hips rising. "Oh, my God."

The outrageous pounding of her heart accompanied the murmurs of arousal that stirred deep within her, filling her with liquid fire that dampened her curls.

She lifted her head, stretching out beside him. Her mouth was hot and wet, parting to accept his tongue. She felt his fingers trail along her inner thigh, lifting the vaporous nightie. She raised to let him remove the sexy lingerie. His eyes wandered leisurely over her body, devouring every inch. His fingers lingered between her thighs, his palm cupping her core. She lifted her hips, letting him peel away the last barrier between them; separating her curls, stroking the highly sensitive folds, feeling her heat.

"Now you know why I insisted on that manicure." She smiled, running her fingers through his hair.

His fingers moved, her pleasure building as he kissed her eyelids, her throat, the valley between her breasts. Then his teeth, tugging at her hard nips, building the heat, her body shuddering as her hips rose to meet his stroking fingers and pleasure waves washed over her.

He moved between her legs; his tongue beginning it's magic against her satiny center, bringing her to the edge again and again.

She flip-flopped between begging him to stop and pleading with him not to ever stop. He kissed her center a final time, moving to cover her body. She reached down to separate her steamy folds with his erect member, letting it come to rest at her moist and yielding entrance.

_Lonely rivers flow to the sea_

_to the sea_

_To the open arms of the sea_

_Lonely rivers sigh_

_Wait for me, wait for me._

She arched and squirmed under his body as he pressed forward, joining their bodies, stretching her tight opening. Her body opened to his, bowing her back, she brought him deeper inside her, moving with him.

"Can we stay like this a little while? I want to feel you, deep inside me."

"As long as you want." shaggy replied with affection, savoring the feel of her surrounding him.

He began, slowly, tenderly, moving back and forth, sometimes rapidly, teasingly slow. She may be new at this lovemaking, but she learned quickly, planting her feet on the mattress her hips rose and fell to each lunge. Their lips met in a fiery passionate kiss, lingering as they moved together, her movements quickening as her release grew stronger, closer.

Her hand found his, intertwining their fingers, squeezing, whispering quietly, "Now."

He groaned, feeling her rapture wash over her, her body going rigid; his own shuddering as their orgasms intertwined.

Finally, totally spent and sated, their breaths coming in quick, shallow pants, they held each other for long minutes; quivering in the afterglow. The flames of their desire slowly dying to mere embers.

_Oh, my love, my darling_

_I've hungered for your touch_

_A long lonely time_

_And time goes by so slowly_

_And time can do so much.*_

"Good night, lover." She whispered when their breathing returned to somewhat normal, her fingers tracing his jaw. She kissed his lips, whispering, " Thank you for warming the cockles of my heart. Happy birthday."

"Thank you, Vel. That was the best birthday present ever."

Velma turned, spooning into him, his hand cupping her breast. With the knowledge that a man like Shaggy did love her, she drifted off to sleep.

TBC

A/N: "Unchained Melody" has been a favorite of mine since the 1965 version by the Righteous Brothers. When my friend, Shakayla, suggested the version by Susan Boyle, ("Dancing With The Stars", October 2011), I could see Shaggy and Velma dancing to the song and began working on a way to incorporate it into "Treasure Quest".

Originally written in 1955, lyrics by Hy Zaret and music by Alex North, for an unknown movie titled "Unchained"; it has had over 500 versions by many, many artists. It was to be sung by a man in prison, who has not seen his wife/lover for a "long, lonely time". The movie has been forgotten but "Unchained Melody" lives on.

"Unchained Melody" by Susan Boyle is on her "Someone to Watch Over Me" album on the Syco, Sony label, released in November 2011. Her live performance on "Dancing With The Stars" is available on youtube.


	14. Chapter 14

A/N: WARNING! This chapter is more 'M' rated.

Chapter fourteen: Love is...An Enchanted Island

They arrived back home from their honeymoon and drove straight from the airport to 'Green Haven'. Large heart shaped balloons, tied to trees and shrubbery, highlighted the driveway.

"Freddie, what's going on? This isn't the 'Green Haven' we left." Fred didn't speak, parking the van and helping Daphne out. They walked past large urns with blooming flowers sat on either side of the door.

"Why don't you ring the bell?" Fred indicated the newly installed buzzer. Daphne did so uncertainly.

The door opened, a tall man bowed from the waist, "Sir. Madam, welcome to your new home."

"Jeeves! What are you doing here? Fred, once more, what's this about?"

"Madam, do you think I'd miss welcoming you to your new home? Cook will have lunch directly. Perhaps you would like to freshen up."

"Step inside and I'll explain." Fred placed his hand in the small of her back, pushing lightly.

"Daphne, this is my wedding gift to you. It's yours. 'Green Haven' can only be owned by a Jones. As of two weeks ago you are a Jones. Jeeves and cook are here for this afternoon only, you'll have to hire staff tomorrow.

"Would you like a tour of your new home?"

Daphne was awe struck at the work that had been done; her heels went _click-clack _over the glassy hardwood floors as Fred took her hand and led her to their bedroom and adjoining bath. Her head swiveled from side to side, trying to take in every detail from new furniture arranged around the fireplace to fresh cut flowers on a new table in the dinning area.

"I hope you don't mind, I had your bed installed here, my bed is down the hall in the guest bedroom. We can always get a new bed if you want."

"Who did all this work? And no, it's beautiful, Freddie, I don't want to change anything...for now."

"Shaggy and Velma supervised the work. I made a few suggestions but they know us well enough to know what would please you...your Majesty."

She smiled at the royal reference, kissing his cheek.

"Come on, I want to see the outside." He led them outside. "I haven't seen any thing either. I'm not sure

what all Shaggy and Velma came up with."

-Xxx

It was late evening. Fred took his after dinner coffee out to the screened in porch. The screen kept the bees at bay without blocking the scenery. It had taken a lot of work to get the old home presentable. They weren't finished with the upstairs yet but the main floor was comfortable.

Sitting on the newly installed padded swing gave Fred a panorama of fruit trees trimmed for next years 'harvest' and shade trees where birds whirled, preparing to roost for the night.

It had been a beautiful day and the dying sunlight gave a silvery cast to the ocean view; sounds of waves crashing on the beach was soothing and a perfect compliment to the idyllic setting. The blinking lights of a ship passing in the night could be observed in the distance. Fred enjoyed having a last cup of coffee here with Daph where they could relax, talking over the day.

As if on cue, Daphne stepped out with her own cup. Attired in a thick lavender robe, she placed her cup next to his.

"A bit early to be dressed for bed, isn't it?" He ventured.

"Who said anything about bed?" Her voice was suggestive, her eyes dark with desire. Her hands went to the tie holding her robe closed. The robe pooled at her feet, revealing the opaque lilac teddy. Thin spaghetti straps strained to keep the garment in place. The plunging neck line displayed an ample amount of quivering flesh. His eyes drank deeply of the enticing promise of treasures hidden by silk and lace.

"I don't think I've thanked you..." She straddled his lap.

"What for?" His hands sliding up her trim legs brought a deep sigh from her lips.

"For this..." Her hand swept over the expansive back yard.

Her kiss was open mouthed, her tongue darting, caressing, teasing. She seized his tongue, sucking lightly while working at belt and zipper.

She rose up on her knees, feeling his fingers trace the leg band of the teddy to the snaps between her legs. Releasing the snaps he could feel the heat radiating from the flame burning deep within her. His finger slid through the strawberry blond curls to find her damp and ready. Effortlessly, he caressed her silken folds enjoying the way her breath hitched with each touch.

The air smelled of freshly mowed grass, cleaned by the light breeze flowing in from the ocean. Daphne gulped a deep lungful, holding it as his thumb massaged her bud; releasing the breath in a low moan.

"As much as I love this, I want all of you." She illustrated her point by joining their bodies, engulfing him in her steamy heat. His fingers lowered the spaghetti straps, lazily exposing her high full breasts to his view and mouth.

His hands cupped the generous flesh; while his fingers explored the softness now resting under their tips, a thumb rolling over a turgid tip as his tongue circled the other before drawing it into the wet warmth of his mouth.

Satisfied to let her set the pace in this impromptu 'thank you', she set a circular rhythm; rising upward, dropping downward, rotating forward, presenting one breast then the other for his attention. The rhythm caused the swing to move back and forth, adding to their pleasure.

It is said that couples in love, given enough time become so close they can communicate without words. Fred and Daphne had reached that point. With the crashing waves in the background, she wrapped her arms tightly around his neck, she felt the heat of his release as her own washed over her body, their hearts soaring, as one, into the cosmos.

They stayed locked together as if glued together for several minutes, the swing moving in an ever decreasing arc. The moon had risen, replacing the dying sun, sending dancing shafts of light over the water. The moon paled when compared to her radiance of ecstasy. Feeling soft, beautiful and sexy Daphne leaned back, looking into dreamy blue eyes.

"Thank you for all this; I feel like a Princess on an enchanted island."

"Not a Princess," he corrected, "A Queen, my Queen."

It wasn't a perfect ending to a perfect day. Their coffee had grown cold.

The quest had begun with an apple and a question. Fred had come to the realization that he had found a treasure more precious than any amount of gold. But had the quest come to an end? Fred didn't think so as he picked his queen up in his arms and carried her inside to their bed.

TBC


	15. Chapter 15

Treasure Quest

Chapter fifteen: Love is...A Quiet Strength

_'Green Haven', morning_

Fred woke to the sounds of silence. The house was quiet; the only sound was the comfortable gurgling of perking coffee emanating from the kitchen. The bedroom was dimly lit by the sunlight streaming through the gap in the drapes covering the window-a good day to stay in bed.

Loath to leave the warmth of the bed, the smell of fresh coffee urged him to rise, grab his robe and head for the bathroom and a speedy shower. After a trip to the kitchen he returned to the bedroom with two cups of coffee (one with cream). Sitting the cups on the nightstand, he disrobed, sliding under the covers.

Another good reason for idling the day away in bed lay next to him, her red hair sprayed across the pillow. She looked beautiful in sleep, totally at rest. During the night she had pushed the covers off her shoulders; a pink crescent peeked over the edge of her negligee. That made three good reasons.

He moved a stray cluster of hair from her cheek, tucking it behind her ear; kissing her soft cheek, the sloping contour of her neck, feeling the rhythmical pulse. His mouth tugged on the lace covering the pink arc and the delectable tid-bit at the center.

"It's about time." Her sultry voice urged him to continue. "You didn't leave me much time to freshen up and brush my teeth."

She moved to let him remove her negligee, "Freddie, don't tease." She pled, impatient for him to join their bodies. "Oh, Yes!"

Holding his weight on his braced arms, watching as her pleasure grew from beginning to shuddering conclusion. His own explosive release was only seconds later, collapsing beside her.

-Xxx

After resting for several minutes, showering, dressing, they worked together to prepare and consume breakfast like they hadn't eaten in days.

"What's on your agenda today?" Fred asked, taking a last bite of omelet.

"You said I should hire staff, so that's number one, I'll call Velma, see who they used. I love this house but it's time to put some personal touches to it; that means shopping this afternoon. And I have to change the bedding, we kinda made a mess this morning. What about you?"

"As of yesterday I am the official Jones family historian, so I better go downstairs and do some historical stuff.

"Ask Shaggy what yard service did the work, they did a good job. And you should consider hiring a personal secretary; I have a feeling you might need one.

Also ask Shag and Vel if they can come over tonight for dinner. A proper 'thank you' for all the work they did while we were gone."

A phone call to Velma shed light on several topics. They had used the 'Snappy Maid Service', "Snappy service with a smile", and the 'Thompson Bros.' for the yard work.

Velma let it slip that her and Shaggy's relationship had experienced an 'upturn' as she put it. Daphne wasn't sure what that meant but could make a good guess.

Two calls and she had maid service for three days a week and an assurance that if more time was needed, it would be a snap to accommodate extra time. She made an appointment (she'd make sure it was with Fred) for one of the Thompson Brothers to come out and give her an estimate. With the bedding changed and the dirty sheets in the washer (she was becoming quite the housewife for a spoiled rich kid, she thought) she decided to make a snack for Fred and see what her hubby was up to.

A portable but steady table had been installed with two chairs but she made a mental note to look for something more permanent during the shopping spree that afternoon.

"Find anything of interest?" She sat the plate with two sandwiches and drinks on the table, taking the vacant chair. Books, some open, and other loose paraphernalia along with pads and pencils for taking notes lay scattered over the table.

"Hi, love. Yes, as a matter of fact I have. This," He indicated the book he had been reading, "is a personal journal by Thomas Jones of the Union army. His handwriting isn't very readable but I've been able to decipher some interesting facts.

"How is the staff coming?"

"One girl three times a week and you have an appointment with the yard people tomorrow for an estimate. Shaggy and Velma will be here around six.

"Now, what interesting facts have you undercovered?"

"Just that we were right. Eight people with pack animals were intercepted and interrogated. The more

questions, the more nervous the people became. When my uncle's patrol tried to inspect the baggage,

a fight erupted as you might expect. End result eight Confederate and one Union soldiers killed.

"I've been wondering about that eighth soldier. Velma said he looked like a mid teen aged boy. She was right. Except he wasn't killed. The boy was given a choice. Be killed as a spy like the other soldiers or leave on his own and hope he made the Confederate lines."

"Or," Daphne interjected, "Trade places with the Union soldier if he was the right size and age."

"Which is what happened according to my uncle. You should be a detective. Want to guess what happened next?"

"When your uncle cashiered out, he brought the boy here with him and passed him off as a friend he met during the war."

"And two years later, 1868, the boy, now seventeen, caught cold. Remember, he was from the South, not used to the wet weather we have; the cold turned to pneumonia and died."

"He'd want to keep the boy from being buried in the 'city' in case some family member came looking."

"Yes," Fred nodded in agreement, "The journal mentions he stepped in, claimed the body and interred it."

"Let me guess, in the caves under the lighthouse where we played as kids."

"Right, but there was no lighthouse back then."

_Flashback_

_She had never talked about what happened that evening and night the gang spent in the cave. Not even Fred. Fred was seventeen, she, a year younger, but already in love with the blond headed leader._

_It all started as a fun outing, swimming in the surf, a scrumptious picnic and playing on the beach. It had been mid afternoon when they ventured into the cave. They had played in around the cave before and thought nothing of this adventure._

_It was their own fault, she guessed. The original plan was to explore the mouth of the cave. The tide pushed some very pretty rocks into the cave and one rock led to another, going deeper into the cave. _

_With no lanterns or flashlights, the adventure soon became an ordeal of survival. Daphne had been the first to hear the noise, or acknowledge its existence. The noise was loud, constant and disturbing._

"_Run!" Fred had called out. _

_Too late, they found the entrance blocked by the incoming tide. Retreating, they had stumbled along,_

_further into the blackness._

_She had spent the long night huddled in the unrelenting darkness. Fred had wrapped his arms around her shoulders, holding her tightly._

_End flashback_

Her body shook with an uncontrollable fear. "Freddie, don't ask me to go back there. I can't go back to the Room of Drums!"

TBC


	16. Chapter 16

Treasure Quest

Chapter sixteen: Love is...Fervent, Casting Out Fear, Part One

It had taken over an hour to calm the red head from uncontrollable shaking to minor tremors. The first step had been to get Daphne out of the dungeon like room. That had proved harder done than said. Her rubbery legs refused to support her slim body.

Next came food and small sips of wine. The gang usually didn't drink anything stronger than lemonade except for special occasions. Fred thought this qualified. The food and drink worked their magic or maybe it was his strong arms around her as he held her.

It was early evening when Shaggy and Velma arrived. Daphne has napped, showered, dressed and appeared to be back to her exclamation point personality. Only the choppy surface of the wine gave evidence of what had happened earlier.

"So you want to go on a treasure quest...again?" Velma asked after Fred shared what he and Daphne had found.

"Only to verify Uncle Thomas's account." A glance at Daphne to see how she was handling the retelling. "Last time we weren't prepared; this time will be different. We've done some spelunking before; We have lanterns and can take extra flashlights and batteries and ropes."

Last time they had been dressed in swim suits, Daphne's itsy-bitsy, purple flowered bikini had especially caught and held his eye to the point he was afraid she'd get mad at his sneaky looks. But she hadn't.

"Tomorrow morning we'll enter the cave as soon as the tide allows. In, search, out; no more than four hours total." It had been agreed that to save time, Shaggy and Velma would stay over-One bed was satisfactory.

The topic of the cave was considered taboo and not mentioned for the rest of the evening.

-Xxx

The early morning fog rolling in off the ocean was damp, cold, defusing what sunlight filtered through, turning the air a golden hue. No bikinis were visible, only surf rats in neoprene multicolored wet suits grouped together around a driftwood fire with their boards propped upright in the sand. They sat or stood, sipping from Styrofoam cups, waiting for enough light before entering the water for a day of surfing.

In contrast, the gang, dressed in waterproof boots with anti-skid soles, heavy coats more suitable for arctic survival and full back packs stared into the cave opening.

"Remember, four hours, in and out. Shaggy will be our time keeper."

She knew in her mind this phobia was unreasonable but her heart told her otherwise. Daphne took a deep breath and taking Fred's hand she entered the cave. The inside of the cave had turned to twilight when Fred called a halt; taking a coil of rope from his backpack, he tied one end on an outcropping. They turned on lanterns, continuing deeper into the eerie quietness of the cave. Daphne wondered when the drums would begin...and how would she handle the sounds when it did?

-Xxx

_Two hours later_

Exhausted and at the end of their rope, literally and figuratively, the five friends gathered together in the middle of a large room. They had explored so many tunnels and rooms; if it hadn't been for the rope Shaggy held they would be lost.

"Two hours left." Shaggy announced.

Daphne had been growing more nervous with each empty room, each corridor growing colder as they ventured deeper into the darkness. If she didn't stop grinding her teeth she wouldn't have any teeth left.

"One at a time, let's change batteries. Shaggy, you first. If you guys want, we can head back then." Fred, ever the leader, said. Shaggy started the process of changing the lantern battery. There had been no thought of doing anything else.

As the batteries were being changed, the others, including Scooby, occupied themselves with a cursory investigation of their surroundings.

"Uh, Fred?" Shaggy called out.

"Yeah, Shag? We can leave anytime now."

"Like, that might prove difficult."

"How so, Shag?"

"Someone is playing with our lifeline." To emphasize his point, he lifted the rope.

"Bourbon! Douse the lanterns!" They hurried to hide wherever they could find cover. And then they waited.

The light from a powerful hand held lamp bounced off the walls, repeatedly returning to follow the rope trail; growing brighter as it came closer, closer.

"Jones! All I want is the gold! Give me the gold and I'll leave!"

Daphne cringed at the sound of his voice-feeling the tip of the knife at her throat-hearing the lie in the words. He had no intention of leaving witnesses. They would not be allowed to depart alive.

Fred pulled her close, placing a finger across her lips. He stood up, "Bourbon! We haven't found leads to any gold."

"Oh, it's here. It has to be! It's mine and I want it."

Daphne, hiding in the dark behind a fallen rock she and Fred had found heard the noise, the drums, begin. An echo of the past, tugging her down, deeper and deeper into the black hole of memories she had buried after that night...

_Flashback_

_The drums sounded like the jungle drums in an old Tarzan movie the gang had watched but with no rhythm, just a nerve rattling sound that went on relentlessly. They had been forced to retreat to the Room of Drums as she came to call it. _

_How the others, huddled on the stone floor could sleep she had no idea; the cold floor drained any body heat, leaving them damp and shivering. Fred had held her in his arms; hidden from Shaggy and Velma, he had kissed her lips. His kiss was sweet and tender, promising everything would be okay._

_She had smiled when he tentatively brushed the cup of her bikini, the bikini she had smuggled out of her house to tease (tempt?) Fred. His fingertips had touched, caressed the bare swell of one breast._

_End Flashback_

She had been driven into a kneeling fetal position, immersed in the memories. She could hear Fred and 'the man' arguing. She had never allowed herself to think about what who had taken the next step.

Did he? Did she? Or...

_Flashback continued_

_When he realized she welcomed his touch, was actually pressing her breasts against his fingers, they had lifted the bikini top jointly; his hands roaming freely over her breasts. One hand drifted over her hip, raising goose bumps along the way, coming to rest against her apex; she gasped at the rush of warmth flowing out from her center._

_She lifted her hips, wiggling to lower one side of her bottoms, he the other side; she had guided his fingers to separate the curls and introduce them to her treasure they protected. He found her warm, wet and willing; her hips moved involuntarily to accommodate his hand and fingers. Thus encouraged, he grew brave enough to pull his trunks out and down, leading her hand to his hardness._

_With Shaggy and Velma so close, there wasn't much they could do; It may not have been the romantic setting she had dreamed of but it was exciting, dangerous and intoxicating. Arching her back, she pulled his head down to the tips of her breasts; she was so close to the point of no return, release was imminent..._

_It was Shaggy that moved, rising, destroying the moment. A few seconds was all they had to hide the frantic rearrangement of clothing._

_End flashback_

She had fallen into an uneasy sleep in Fred's arms.

"I can't do this!" Daphne repeated over and over. They had woke the next 'morning', frustrated, tired and edgy. Fred had dropped back into full leadership mode; she didn't have that luxury. The Room of Drums had been silent as they walked out of the cave. There had been questions, all four had been grounded for a week. An extra week had been added to Daphne's sentence for the daring bikini.

She and Fred had not continued what they had started that night; that is until recently with a present of an apple.

"I can't do this!" slowly changed to a mantra of, "I can do this!" and finally to, "I must do this!"

She sent a mental warning to Shaggy, Velma and especially Scooby to stay hidden and quiet. This was between Fred, her and 'that man'; she wouldn't call him by name, that would give him a power she didn't want him to have.

She needed to be calm, cool and collected but a blind rage took over. Daphne turned on the lantern, stood and yelled...

"GET OUT!"

TBC


	17. Chapter 17

Treasure Quest

Chapter seventeen: Love is...Fervent, Casting Out Fear, Part two

"Get out!"She stepped around the rock, moving toward Fred, hoping that Shaggy could control Scooby and he wouldn't choose the coming minutes to become superdog and jump a tall building in a single bound. Not that there were any tall buildings around to jump. As chicken as he and Shaggy were, they could become brave when their friends were in danger, as now.

"Well, if it isn't the beautiful Mrs. Jones. Come to join your husband at last? You broke my cheekbone, your husband broke my nose." He indicated the bandages that covered half his face with a small gun, "But I'll let bygones be bygones...if I get my gold."

She knew the gun, even if it was small, could be as deadly as a large one. No one knew where they were, their exit would soon be sealed; how much time had passed since Shaggy had announced the two hour mark? Any wound could prove fatal if they couldn't get out to find help.

Daphne hadn't paid much attention to the man's weight at their first meeting at the restaurant. He was morbidly obese; flesh rolled from his ears to the crisp collar of his khaki shirt, his cold blue eyes were almost buried between the rounded cheeks and bandages. His face would be swollen from the broken bones but it only accented the fat undulating as he talked.

Fearfully, she stepped forward, pointing the beam toward the sound of drums. Water droplets, like steam, rose from a pit far below. The shaft of light bounced off the source: a waterfall that entered high up on the wall, falling in waves into the abyss below.

Her lantern had illuminated a small section of black, some ten feet up from where they stood, against the tan of the stone walls; turning the beam full force onto the section in question she gasped, recognizing the shape as a worn, black coffin.

"There's your gold...take it and leave."

"And you think my bulk would allow me to climb up there and you would just wait for me? I think your husband can do the deed much easier than I could. You can keep me company. Mr. Jones, Get up there and bring my gold down." The gun in his pudgy hand never wavered.

The beam from Fred's lantern joined hers in outlining what could be seen of the coffin. "I need to get the last of our rope from my backpack."

"You be careful that rope is all that comes out of that pack. I'd hate for this gun to go off accidentally."

"Daph," Fred whispered while he dug the hundred foot coil of rope from his pack, "If anything goes wrong, I want you to run, get out of here."

"I'm not running anywhere without you. Shaggy, Velma and Scooby are still hidden around some place. I won't be leaving them to this mad man either." Her voice left no room for argument so he didn't.

"Then be careful. Keep the light so I can see where I'm going." With the rope secured around his shoulder, he began to climb carefully but quickly, selecting hand and toe holds in the light that flooded the wall.

Fred looked like a giant fly, hugging the wall, testing each hold before trusting his weight, pulling himself up to search for the next finger hold. Daphne thought it was taking forever but soon enough he disappeared from sight onto the small ledge holding the coffin.

She saw the coffin move then Fred reappeared, "Daph, It's not too heavy. I'll tie the rope off and drop one end to you. I'll let it down, you pull it away from the wall. It's in pretty bad shape but I think it'll hold together."

Fred disappeared, the coffin moved as he attached the rope and then one end flew over the edge. Daphne took up the slack, braced her legs, as the coffin began its perilous journey to the stone floor. One foot, then another, lower, lower, the casket and its grisly contents finally settled on the floor of the cave.

It took less time for Fred to come down as it had to go up, repelling down the wall, he dropped the last few feet. Seconds later he had her in his arms, holding her as if he never wanted to let go. His kiss was soft, tender, "You okay?"

"Yes." She whispered breathlessly. Relieved, she relaxed in his arms.

"I hate to break up this romantic reunion but we're not finished here yet. Open _that_ if you will please, then we can part company." His gun pointed at the wooden box. Neither Fred nor Daphne liked the undertones of that last statement. Fred looked around, selecting a medium sized rock. It was quick work to smash the rotten boards forming the top.

The three peered into the coffin. One hundred fifty years had done nothing for the skeleton that stared back at them out of eyeless sockets or the decayed Union uniform that he had been buried in. A skull rested at end, the rest of the bones lay down the length of the box; the remains of a soldiers cap was still clutched in hands crossed over the chest.

"I told you it was here!" Laughing hysterically, Mr. Bourbon knelt beside the worn wooden box, extracting small bags of gold, placing them in the deep pockets of his khaki shorts.

The brown and blue mist rose, swirling like a tornado; rising to a level equal to the shelf where it had recently rested. Spinning in a slow circle, the multicolored fog seemed to explore its surroundings.

Diving, the murky haze encircled Mr. Bourbon, and then, leaving him, did the same with Fred. The action was repeated with Daphne. Moving faster and faster, the colors fighting for dominance, first brown, then blue, it swirled around her. Slowing, the mist moved from her red locks to the tips of her toes.

_'Do not be afraid.' _She heard in her mind.

A stream of fog reached out, surrounding Fred, drawing them together. Fred hugged her, "What's going on?"

"I don't know, Freddie."

The gunshot was loud, echoing throughout the cave, dying away; leaving only the noise of falling water. The bullet passed through the mist, dropping harmlessly on the floor at their feet.

Immediately the bi-colored haze separated; part stayed encircling Fred and Daphne, another part shot out, encompassing Mr. Bourbon. Three gunshots rang out as fast as he could pull the trigger. As before, the bullets dropped to the stone floor.

"Stay away from me!" Mr. Bourbon screamed firing twice more. The colored cloud blocked his path down the passageway; he stepped back, the mist pressing forward. Another step backward but there was only air. His scream eclipsed the sound of the water as he fell over the edge.

Shaggy, Velma and Scooby ran out of hiding, joining Fred and Daphne as they rushed to the edge, looking over into the abyss. His body lay face down in the freezing water; gold floated on the surface, glistening in the lantern lights, slowly sinking, fading into the chilling depths.

The water came through the channel, dropping into the chasm, creating a undulation that carried the body out of the pool, disappearing into the darkness where no light existed.

"Take us home, Freddie." Daphne buried her face into his chest. "Take _us_ home."

She pointed at the wooden sarcophagus.

-Xxx

The bright sunlight made them squint when they left the confines of the cave. Waist deep water made for slow moving carrying the coffin, the gold Mr. Bourbon had left, and the small chest Fred had found on the shelf.

They would have to make a police report but a quick trip to Headquarters, burying the casket, changing into comfortable casual clothes came first. The police asked dozens of questions over the course of several hours.

Finally satisfied for the time being, the police allowed them to leave, listing the episode as a missing person pending a full investigation. And finding a body.

The gang had been quiet, gathering around the kitchen table. "Okay, Daphne," Velma broke the silence, "What was up with that...whatever it was...?"

"It had to be the spirit of Corporal George Bourbon. He had to be half mad after being a Confederate soldier being forced, for greed and survival, to switch sides which explains the brown and blue colors."

"_And _how do you know his name?"

"He told me, Vel. Well, he did through the mist."

"And that confirms what I found in Uncle Thomas' journal." Fred added. "Daph, why would 'he' choose you?"

"I've been wondering about that." Daphne answered, "Fred, you asked about love, I think the reason he choose me was our love for each other. The mist appeared when Bourbon tried to take the gold. It 'checked out' Bourbon first because he was the closest, then you as your Uncle's descendent, lastly me.

"He felt my love for you, pulled you to me; he was only protecting us, which proved to be needed.

"I said he spoke through the mist, he wants to go home. Velma, can you find his home and hopefully a descendent?"

"With his name, rank and last recorded engagement, finding where he was from should prove to be no problem; finding a descendent could take some time but I'll do my best."

"Fred, what about the Room of Drums? I still don't like dark places but no phobia."

"Good," Fred reached over to take her hand, "The Room of Drums, as you call it, is the simple part of the mystery. The waves reach the opening during the incoming tide, creating the Room of Drums then follows the channel. It probably empties back into the ocean at some point."

"What about Bourbon's body, Freddie?"

"Most likely he's sleeping with the fishes. Unless his body washes up on the beach on an incoming tide, I think we've seen the last of Mr. Bourbon.

"Which brings up the question of the gold."

"I have a plan..." Daphne smiled meaningfully.

TBC


	18. Chapter 18

Treasure Quest

Chapter eighteen: Love is...Helping Hands

_Two weeks later_

Daphne flew through the air, hitting the floor in a tuck and roll spinning into a leg sweep. The black clad man jumped as her leg passed harmlessly underneath. She attacked with a series of right and left blows; the man moved backward, blocking each and every punch. He set his feet, turning the attack with lightening fast thrusts, making her backpedal, each impact reverberating throughout the room.

She side stepped, catching him in a hip throw. He barely touched the floor before he was up executing a perfect jumping roundhouse kick. She leaned backward, letting the kick pass then quickly stepping into a outside crescent kick immediately dropping low for another leg sweep. She was rewarded with a satisfactory '_smack!' _as her foot caught his outside ankle, sending him flying uncontrollably to land flat of his back. A mere second later the red head pulled her punch a bare inch from the man's throat.

"Yield!" The black clothed man shouted.

A gong sounded; Daphne stood, reaching a hand down to assist her opponent. She bowed in a salute.

"Sensei, a superior workout. A word if I may?" She grabbed two towels, handing one to the man.

"You are an excellent student and opponent. Speak freely."

"You tend to drag your left foot when you jump. That is why I caught your ankle on the leg sweep."

"I'll keep that in mind."

"Ma'am." They were interrupted by the woman who had sounded the gong.

"Yes, Margo?"

"You have a visitor...your mother. I put her in the parlor."

"Thank you. I'm sorry, Sensei. Margo will show you out. Margo, please have Alisha prepare tea, the English. And tell my mother I'll join her after I shower and change."

"Yes, ma'am. This way Sir."

-Xxx

"Mother, so good of you to come." Daphne, dressed in a stylish lavender business suit, hugged her mother.

"You're late. You should never keep a guest waiting this long."

"Mother, a Queen is never late. It means every one else is early*...you in this case."

"You? A Queen? Since when?" Elizabeth Blake smirked.

"Since our wedding, Fred has treated me like a Queen. It's a beautiful day, shall we have tea on the patio?" Daphne indicated the way onto the patio, leading the way.

After Alisha had served the tea and left, Daphne leaned back in her chair, "Mother, I love the visit but you didn't come here to have tea. What's on your mind...and I hope it isn't to berate me about my marrying Freddie."

"No, dear, if you two love each other, that's good enough for me. I would like to know when we can expect grandchildren."

"Nine months after I get pregnant...which I am not."

"Daphne, I've heard a disturbing rumor that you're giving away your money!"

"From that beauty parlor gossip mill, no doubt. Mother, I can assure you, that is the most ridiculous thing I've heard of. If I wasn't a lady, I'd send you away with a more absurd rumor, if I could think of one. I can reassure you, the family treasure, and my trust fund, are safe and secure.

"To ease your mind, after we married, Fred inherited this house and quite a bit of money from an unknown uncle. We will be meeting with our lawyers later today to set up a private family foundation which will fund "Helping Hands Foundation". "Helping Hands" will disperse the funds in a variety of ways from college scholarships to certain endowments.

"Fred did insist on me getting a personal assistant, you met Margo; she keeps me focused and on time. Alisha is a maid in training. Anyone can dust, well, almost anyone, but you'd be surprised at how few true Ladies maids there are."

"She needs a lot of work. Starting with how to serve tea."

"I'm glad you mentioned that. _You _would be an excellent teacher. You've trained your maids to a high standard, how about offering to assist "Helping Hands" as an instructor?"

Her mother looked horrified, then a sly smile played along her lips. "It would get me out of the house and as wonderful as your father is, there are times..."

"Good, just fill out an application, with references."

"Me? An application?"

"With references. My home, my rules. When could you start?"

"How about now with a Queen's tour? I haven't had a chance to see what you've done with your new home."

"It will never rival the Blake mansion but I call it home."

-Xxx

The following section is rated MA, read accordingly.

_Two months later_

Electricity flowed like a summer breeze over her skin.

He slid his hand along her bare thigh, across her pubic thatch, to her breasts, the salty taste of his skin was erotic as heat coiled at the apex between her legs. Within the intimate folds, her bud waited for his touch, to be caressed, teased and tasted. The instant he palmed one breast, fastening his mouth over the pebbled point of the other breast, she felt the wetness forming in her core.

Her hand was on him, guiding him to her entrance; to that little mouth of wet heated flesh, a tiny kiss of invitation to enter heaven on Earth. Lifting her hips for a better angle, she accepted his thrust into a tight and creamy sleeve; her head rolled back and forth on the pillow, eyes closed, lower lip caught between her teeth. Her cheeks, so red they appeared stained with wonton need.

His hot release, flooding her core, triggered her own venting, flinging her hips up, her legs wrapping around him, holding him in place; plastered against her thighs, she cried out in astonished pleasure.

Later, after a playful shower, (The person who invited the pulsating shower should be rewarded in the highest fashion possible. Her time under the nozzles had been a near orgasmic experience. Her body clenched with a violence that made her gasp. Reaching for him, abruptly frantic to ease the sweet itch only he could scratch.), they snuggled close listening to the silence of their new home. Daphne rose to rest on an elbow, running her fingers through his blond hair.

"Sweetheart, tomorrow mother and I have to go shopping."

"What for, Daph?" He accepted her lips on his, returning the kiss. He responded as her hand swept over his chest, abdomen and lower.

"Maternity clothes."

-Xxx

_Eight and a half months later_

"Push, Daph."

"Fred Jones! You tell me to push one more time and I'll get up out of this torture contraption, put your heels in the stirrups and yank that elephant out by its trunk!"

"But, Daph, he has to start training to win the Super Bowl."

"Fred, _she_ will be too busy becoming President!"

"Will you two focus!" Both of them looked down over the white sheet covering her lap at the masked doctor. "Before he wins the Super Bowl, or she gets into politics, maybe we should get this baby born."

They looked at each other, laughing, "You're right, Doctor. Daph, maybe a little queenly push would be in order."

The quest had begun with an apple and a question; it ended with a baby's cry. Fred had come to the realization that he had found a treasure more valuable than any amount of gold. He looked into the eyes of his new daughter: Blond, green eyed, Patricia Elizabeth Jones, Heiress to the Jones/Blake fortunes.

THE END

A/N: * From the Princess Diaries movie

My thanks to my wife for the basic plot and to Ally82 for her Beta work although all mistakes remain mine.


End file.
